REDEMPTION
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU-Season 6. CHAPTER 25 UP! Full summary inside. Sequel to FOUND. I reccomend you read that and its prequel LOST before you read this. S/OC. R&R. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!!!!**

**Title: REDEMPTION  
****Summary: AU - Season 6. What happened after the flash? Will the survivors ever get off the island? Do Riley and Sawyer have another chance at a relationship now? Read to find out! NO FLAMES!  
****Pairing: Sawyer/ Riley (OC)  
****Genre: Drama/Romance**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

_The blindfold was yanked off my head with such a force that my head jerked to the side. When I was able to see clearly, I saw Jake sitting across from me, a small fold-out table between us._

_" Jake what the hell is going on here?" I asked furiously when I realized my hands were cuffed behind me._

_" You owe me one right?" he said calmly. " Well here is what I want you to do."_

_He tossed a manilla folder onto the table and the man standing next to me opened it so I could see the contents. I frowned._

_" So what do you want me to do about this guy?"_

_Jake leaned over the table._

_" Isn't it obvious?" he said. " I want you to kill him, Riley."_

I was going to kill Jack the next time I saw him. My head hurt and I felt incredibly dizzy. It was like having a hangover -- but without alcohol. Groaning, I opened my eyes and found myself curled up in a fetal position on the ground. I got up onto my knees and willed myself not to throw up as I looked around.

I was not anywhere near the Swan, but I did recognize the area -- it was where Sawyer had saved me from a boar mauling almost four years ago. I sighed and got slowly to my feet. Where were the others? Were they back at the Swan site? Why hadn't I ended up where they were? More importantly, what year was it? These questions raced through my mind, but I had no answers. I decided my only option was to head for the old station and hope that was where Jack and the others were.

Movement in the trees behind me caused me to turn around and grab my gun from where it was still attached to the clip on my skirt.

" Who's there?" I shouted, " Come out now, or I'll shoot!"

I saw a flaming torch heading in my direction and then a man stumbled out of the trees. My jaw dropped. It was Richard Alpert.

" Riley?" he said, evidently shocked to see me.

* * *

_" What?" I said incredulously. " No, I'm not going to murder some innocent person for you!"_

_" This person is not innocent," said Jake seriously, " He's the worst conman you'll ever meet. Goes by the name of Alan Parker. Screwed me out of a job we ran in Oklahoma last year. He also has the blood of several innocent people on his hands."_

_I was straining to get off the chair I was sitting on, but being handcuffed to it made it rather difficult for me._

_" No!" I screamed. " Let me go!"_

_Jake leaned back in his chair and nodded at the man guarding me. Suddenly I was grabbed by my arms and hauled away._

I was sure my facial expression must have mirrored Richard's as we stared at each other. I was stunned he would remember me even after our brief encounter in the hospital after I woke up from my coma. I did not lower my gun, even when more of the Others appeared behind him.

" Hey, why don't you put your gun down and we can talk?" he suggested.

I shook my head.

" Sorry, but that's not happening, Richard." I said.

" Why? I'm not going to hurt you." he said, " but my people -- if you try and shoot me -- well you get what'll happen, don't you?"

To emphasize Richard's point, several of the Others drew their guns and pointed them at me. I was out numbered. Sighing exasperatedly, I clipped the gun back onto my skirt.

" What year is it?" I asked.

He frowned.

" What?"

" The year!" I said impatiently, " What year is it?!"

" 2008," he said, " It's January, 2008."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

" Okay."

" What happened to you?" inquired Richard, " Why are you out here alone?"

I didn't hear him. The woman peering around him to look at me had caught my attention.

" Sun!" I cried.

" Riley?!" she said incredulously. Then she ran over to me and we hugged. She turned to Richard. " You know her?"

" He came to visit me in the hospital once," I said simply.

She sighed and I saw her eyes taking in the Dharma uniform.

" What --"

" Look," I said tiredly, " I can't explain everything right now, Sun. Jin's alright though."

" He's alive?" her hopeful expression begged for me to confirm it.

I nodded.

" Yes...or at least...he was the last time I saw him."

" Which was _when_?" she asked urgently.

" I don't know!" I said impatiently, then I looked over at Richard. " Look, I have to go --" I turned and started to walk away, but stumbled. A woman with dark hair caught me by the arm and kept me on my feet. " Thank you."

" You're welcome," she paused, studying my face, " You were on flight 316, weren't you?"

I frowned, then nodded.

" Yeah. Were you?"

She nodded then smiled.

" I'm Ilana." she said.

I smiled back.

" I'm Riley." I wrenched my arm out of her grip and started to walk away, but she stopped me.

" Where d'you think you're going?" she asked, " You're in no condition --"

" I have to find my friends!" I snapped, fighting another wave of dizziness. " I'm sorry if that cuts into your schedule, but that's my decision. You can't stop me."

" Richard?" said another voice. My stomach lurched when I recognized it. " Why have we stopped?"

The trees rustled once more and John Locke emerged. He smiled at me.

" Hello, Riley." he said.

* * *

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Please review - NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!!!**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes-addict: lol glad you liked it!!**

**grumpypirate: glad you liked it!**

**Golden Black Dragon: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

" What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, shock evident in my voice. He was supposed to be dead, wasn't he?

Locke looked confused.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" You're dead!" I cried, " You're supposed to be dead!"

" And yet, here I am," his voice was strangely calm.

" He's not who you think he is," said Ilana, staring at Locke with dislike.

" What?" I said.

* * *

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. At once, disappointment rushed through his veins as he realized where he was. Faraday had been wrong, and his plan had not worked - they were still on the island. He sat up slowly and looked around. As far as he could tell, he was still at the Swan site, but the hatch was nowhere in sight. He stood up and stretched his aching limbs. That was when he heard it.

" Jack! Dude, you out there?!"

It was Hurley.

" I'm here!" the doctor yelled. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine!"

Jack took a deep breath and started walking in the direction Hurley's voice had come from. A few minutes later, he came across Hurley, who was sitting on the ground.

" Why didn't it work?" asked Hurley. " I thought we were supposed to end up in LA...like safe and everything."

" I don't know," said Jack, " Have you seen the others?"

Hurley shook his head.

" No...after that flash, the van and Sayid...they disappeared. I thought Jin and Miles were down at the Swan with you, Riley, Juliet, Sawyer, and Kate."

Jack groaned. His last memory of what had happened earlier was of everything metalic going nuts and getting dragged toward the hole in the ground. Then something hard had hit him on the head and he blacked out.

" I think they were, but something went wrong...I got knocked unconscious." he sighed.

" We should probably try and find the others right?" said Hurley uncertainly.

" No, that's -- we don't even know if we're still in the 70's." Jack was quiet for a moment. " We should probably head for the beach. Find our old camp."

" Dude, I really think we should go look for them," Hurley paused. " Sawyer would do it."

" Well I'm not Sawyer, am I?" said Jack tersely. " Look for all we know, the rest of our people are okay, and they're probably waiting for us. So let's go."

He turned and headed in what he thought might be the direction of the beach. After a moment or two, Hurley followed.

* * *

_" How long are you planning on refusing me, Riley?"_

_I turned away from Jake, wishing I was anywhere but here as his prisoner. He grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at him_

_" You are going to do this for me," he hissed, " unless you want some very bad things to happen to people you care about, you will follow my orders."_

_I flinched. I couldn't let anything happen to Leigh or my family._

_" For how long?" I said softly._

_He smiled._

_" Is that a yes?"_

_I hesitated._

_" Yes."_

" We went to see a man named Jacob," said Sun, " and this man," she pointed to Locke, " and Ben went inside where he lived, to talk to him. Then Ilana and her people showed up, and they showed us the real John Locke's body. He's dead, Riley."

" Then why are you people with this person?" I jerked my head in 'Locke's' direction. " It's obvious that you don't trust him."

" He keeps going on about how once we get to the Temple, everything will be explained," said Richard. He looked at Ben. " Anything you'd like to add?"

" He killed Jacob," said 'Locke'.

" I was following orders," protested Ben. " because I thought you were the real John Locke!"

" I _am_ the real John Locke," said 'Locke' calmly.

" We have evidence that begs to differ," snapped Ilana.

" Look it's like I told you back at the statue, we go to the Temple, and it'll all be explained."

" And we're just supposed to take your word for that? Jacob is _dead _because of you! and him!"

Richard groaned. Evidently, he didn't feel like intervening but he didn't have a choice.

" Jacob can still be saved," he said quietly, " but we have to go to the Temple to find out how."

" What?!" exclaimed Ilana's partner, a man named Bram.

" When were you planning on telling us this, Richard?" asked Ben.

I couldn't stand to hear them argue anymore. So I got to my feet and headed for the Swan.

* * *

Kate felt like she might throw up. She kept her eyes closed, then sat up slowly. When the wave of nausea passed, she opened her eyes. As far as she was able to tell, she was still at the Swan sight. She got to her feet slowly and wiped at her face. When she looked down at her hand, she saw blood and touched her face again. Her nose was bleeding, but it wasn't bad. Hopefully it would stop soon. She walked over to where the hatch should have been and cleared away some of the greenery. There was nothing there, which she hoped meant that she was back in the right time. Suddenly she heard someone groaning a few feet away from her and looked up. Sawyer was on the ground, lying on his stomach.

" Sawyer!" she gasped and stumbled over to him. She knelt down and turned him onto his back. He seemed alright physically, except that his face was still covered in dry blood from earlier. " Sawyer, it's Kate. Can you hear me?"

He didn't say a word, which worried her. Then he sat up, opened his eyes, and looked around.

" Dammit," he whispered.

" Sawyer?" she said tentatively.

He didn't answer.

" Sawyer, talk to me!" she cried.

" We should probably try and find the others," he said softly. " C'mon."

Kate sighed. At least he hadn't totally shut down on her. Riley would probably have better luck talking to him.

" Okay," she said. " Where should we go? The beach or the caves?"

" I don't care," he said, " I just want to get away from here."

" We'll head for the beach, it's probably where Jack and the others are headed too."

" Fine, lead the way."

And they set off.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! please review and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!!!**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes-addict: well im glad you liked it! thanks for the review!**

**grumpypirate: lol! She did get rather annoying didn't she? I hope she just leaves Sawyer alone in season 6 (i doubt she will but still it'd nice to see her not going between Sawyer and Jack). She needs to be with Jack and that's it, end of story! hahah glad you liked it! thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Kate and Sawyer had been walking for a while when they heard something moving in the jungle. Kate looked at Sawyer. Neither was armed, their weapons hadn't been on them when the flash occured.

" What do we do?" whispered Kate.

Sawyer stood there for a moment. Then he turned toward the beach.

" Sawyer what are you doing?" asked Kate.

He turned to look at her. The expression on his face was flat, uncaring.

" What's it look like, Kate?" he said, " I don't give a damn 'bout what's out there. If you wanna play detective and investigate whatever or whoever that is, send them my regards." he sighed. " I'm done."

Kate snorted.

" I don't believe you."

" Kate you don't get it do you?" he nearly shouted. " I'm done, I don't care what goes on on this rock anymore. Like I said, you want to go have a look, be my guest." he paused. " See you back at the beach."

Kate stared at him for a moment. The noise that whoever or whatever was making as they moved toward the two was getting louder. She turned toward it, not sure what she would do to defend herself if whatever was coming proved to be hostile.

Then Riley stumbled out of the jungle. Sawyer and Kate stared at her.

" Hey," said Riley.

* * *

_" Okay, here's the file," said Jake, " You'll find all the information you need in there."_

_I sighed and tucked it under my arm._

_" I'll have to go home first, change and get packed." I said._

_" Then I'm coming with you," said Jake, " Tell whoever asks that we're dating, got it?"_

_I rolled my eyes. All I wanted was to get this over with and get out of there._

_" Yeah...whatever."_

" Where were you? Why didn't you end up with us?"

I stared back at Kate, not in the mood to answer questions or give explanations.

" I woke up in another part of the jungle," I said. " I have no idea why. Are you two okay?"

" We're fine," said Kate.

Sawyer snorted. I knew he was anything _but _fine.

" Have you seen the others?" I asked.

Kate shook her head.

" Sorry, no. It was just me and Sawyer."

I sighed.

" So what do we do now?"

" Look for the others," said Kate, " Sayid's still bleeding from his bullet wound...if whatever just happened didn't kill him. We have to find Jack, Miles, Hurley and Jin too."

I frowned.

" I think we should head for the beach." I said.

" Best plan I've heard at all today," snapped Sawyer. He looked over at Kate. " You comin' or not?"

Kate looked from Sawyer to me, then back at Sawyer. Maybe this was Riley's chance to talk to him. She decided she'd go after the others alone.

" Fine, the two of you head for the beach. I'll go see if I can track them down."

" What do you think you're gonna do if you run into the Others?" I asked incredulously, " They're in the jungle, heading for some Temple. The people who were on 316 are with them."

" What?" said Kate incredulously.

" Sun's fine," I said exasperatedly. " I can't explain everything right now, just take my gun." I detached it from my skirt and handed it to her. " There's still a few rounds left. See you later?"

" Yeah," she smiled. " See you later."

* * *

_" Riley where the hell have you been?" cried my mother, " Out for three days straight, no calls no nothing, scared out of my mind --"_

_" Mom, I'm a grown woman," I said irritably, " If I wanna disappear for a few days, then I will."_

_" Where were you?" demanded Francine._

_" With him," I said, jerking my head in Jake's direction. " He's my new boyfriend."_

_" Name's Jake," said Jake, offering his hand to my mother, who ignored it, " Look ma'am, I'm sorry I kept Riley away so long. Won't happen again."_

_I glared at Jake when my mom wasn't looking. I had to give the scumbag credit, he sure knew how to lie._

_" We're going out of town for a while," I told Francine, " I'll be back as soon as I can."_

" Sawyer?"

I didn't like the fact that he wasn't talking. The silence between us was unnerving.

" James," I tried again, " James, can we talk?"

He stopped for a moment.

" What?" he said.

I stepped toward him and laid my hand on his arm.

" Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

" No." he said flatly.

" It might help."

" Look, Riley, do me a favor alright? Just shut up." said Sawyer heavily, " Don't talk to me about what happened, or --" his voice broke, " -- or about her. Got it?"

I glared at him.

" Fine," I snapped. " Whatever. Let's just get out of here."

* * *

Sayid awoke gasping for air. His gunshot wound was hurting badly and he could tell he had a nosebleed. He'd read something about that in Faraday's journal -- that the jumps through time caused them. He hoped the flashes wouldn't start again.

" Sayid!"

The Iraqi propped himself up on one elbow and looked around. He was disappointed that Jack's plan had failed -- he'd hoped he'd wake up in LA and be able to start over with Nadia.

" Sayid!" the voice called again. Seconds later, Jin and Miles ran into the area.

" Jin!" he gasped, " Miles!"

Jin knelt down next to him and inspected the bullet wound.

" You're bleeding again," he sighed.

" So how are we supposed to move him?" questioned Miles, " The van stayed in the 70s."

" We could carry him."

" No," said Sayid, " Find Jack. I can defend myself if I need to."

" You can barely move, and I doubt that flash did you any good," said Miles.

" Just go and find Jack," sighed Sayid, " Even if he can do anything...I don't think he'll be able to save my life."

Miles turned to leave, but Jin remained by Sayid's side.

" Jin are you coming or not?"

" I'm staying," said Jin, " find Jack and get him to come here."

" Jin, go." protested Sayid.

" Yeah," said Miles after a minute deep in thought, " You go, I'll stay with him."

" No, I said I would stay and I meant it."

" Jin you're faster, just go alright?"

Jin stared at Miles for a moment, then he ran off.

* * *

**woo hoo another chapter done with! hope you all enjoyed it. please review -- and like i always say -- NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!!!**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes-addict: hahaha well i'm glad you enjoyed it. thanks for the review!**

**grumpypirate: exactly -- put the annoying lead male character with the annoying female lead character! hahahah seriously Sawyer tells her he loves her and she continues going between him and Jack! it's not right! and yeah Sawyer's my favorite character. i soo hope they do not kill him off in the final season!!! Thanks for the review.**

**Rickii101: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Jack was growing tired of the jungle as he and Hurley treked through it.

" Dude, shouldn't we be at the beach by now?" asked Hurley.

" It's a big jungle, Hurley," said Jack tiredly, " It's gonna take a while for us to get through it."

" Shouldn't we stop and make camp?"

Jack sighed.

" Fine. I'll go get some firewood. Be right back."

" Okay."

Jack turned and trudged in the opposite direction. What he wouldn't give to be back in civilization right now...Suddenly a tree limb cracked and his hand automatically went to his hip. but his gun was gone.

" Dammit." he muttered, then called, " Who's there?"

Kate emerged, a smile of relief appearing on her face when she saw him.

" Jack!" she said.

" Kate?" he replied, " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine, what about you?" she asked as she stowed her gun in her jeans.

" I'm alright...where were you?"

" I woke up at the Swan. Sawyer was with me. Riley came and gave me her gun. She and Sawyer headed for the beach."

" Then what are you still doing out here?" he asked.

" I was looking for you...for Jin, Miles, Hurley, Sayid!" she said indignantly.

" Hurley's fine, he's waiting for me to come back with firewood." said Jack, " I don't know about Sayid, Jin or Miles." he paused.

Kate groaned.

" Well go and get Hurley, we have to find them."

Jack snorted.

" Since when do I answer to you?"

Kate glared at him.

" Since your plan failed, Jack." she said coldly, then turned away from him. " Are you coming or not?"

" After you," he responded.

* * *

_" His name's Adam," I read aloud as I peered at the contents of the file Jake had given to me. " Adam Morgan. Age: 45, blonde hair, green eyes. Wanted for fraud and grand larceny. Escaped from a correctional facility in Dallas, Texas. Ran basic con jobs in '75...arrested a year later at the age of 20." I looked over at Jake. " I'm not seeing the part where he pissed you off."_

_Jake rolled his eyes._

_" You really think I'd include that in a file that could be traced back to me?" he paused and his eyes locked on the folder in my hands. " Or you? Your prints are on that as well as mine, and you're the one who's gonna kill him y'know."_

_I glared at him._

_" Spit it out, or I'm going home," I warned him._

_He shook his head and pulled a 9-millimeter gun out of the glove compartment._

_" You don't get it, do you?" he said quietly, " There's no backing out now, Riley. Not unless you want a bullet in your skull."_

_I sighed._

_" Fine, tell me what he did."_

" I'm sorry."

Sawyer flinched and looked over at me.

" What's that, Snake?" he asked.

" I'm sorry," I repeated. " I'm sorry I couldn't reach her."

His eyes widened as he realized what I was talking about.

" Okay," he said quietly.

It was all I could get out of him. We walked in silence for a while. Then suddenly, something barrelled into me, knocking me clear off my feet. When I looked up, I saw Jin had run into the area.

" Riley, sorry --" he gasped.

" It's okay," I said, using a nearby tree to support my weight as I got to my feet. " What's wrong?"

" I was looking for Jack," he replied.

I felt displeasure stir inside of me at the mention of the doctor's name.

" Why?" asked Sawyer, not bothering to fake an interest in the conversation. To be honest, I was getting rather pissed off at him.

" It's Sayid," replied Jin, " He's in bad shape. I think the flash made him worse."

I sighed.

" Sorry Jin, we haven't seen him." I said. I looked at Sawyer. " You wanna make camp here?"

He nodded.

" I'll go get firewood."

As he headed off into the woods, I turned back to Jin, who'd been staring at Sawyer's retreating back.

" What's wrong with him?" he asked.

" Juliet," I said softly, " She's gone."

" What?!"

" Sit down and I'll explain everything."

He sat and I told him what had happened at the Swan. He was quiet as I finished the tale.

" Do you think she detonated it?" he asked finally.

I looked over at him.

" She fell a good eighty feet or so, Jin. I'd be surprised if she survived the fall."

Jin frowned.

" So if we all woke up in different places, maybe she got moved too -- before she --"

" I doubt it -- and don't say that to Sawyer." I looked at the ground. " The last thing he needs is false hope."

" Riley --"

I held up a hand to silence him when we saw Sawyer emerge, a bundle of firewood in his arms.

" If you want to find Jack, I'd head that way," I pointed in the direction of the Swan. " I ran into him and Kate. Hopefully Jack woke up near it. Kate went after him." I turned to look at Sawyer as he tried to get a fire started. He did eventually and handed Jin a torch.

Jin nodded briefly at him and thanked me before getting up and running in the direction I'd shown him.

" You really want him out there with the Hos -- with the Others?" asked Sawyer sourly. " At _night_?"

I rolled my eyes.

" Be thankful I didn't tell him that we're back in the right time, or that Sun's alive. He wouldn't have even considered staying put." I sighed. " He'll be fine, James."

Sawyer groaned and lay down on the ground.

" Wake me early?" he asked sleepily, " We can get to the beach before noon if we're lucky."

I nodded and lay down on the other side of the fire.

" Sure thing, James."

* * *

" Hurley?" called Jack as he and Kate walked back to where he'd left Hurley earlier. He was sitting against a tree, staring up at the sky. A stick cracked as Kate stepped on it and he looked over at them.

" You're back," he said, " Hey Kate."

" Hey Hurley." she replied.

Hurley looked over at Jack.

" So where's the firewood?" he asked.

Jack groaned quietly.

" We can't make camp yet." he said, " We have to go find Jin, Miles and Sayid."

" I thought you didn't want to find them."

Jack and Kate exchanged a brief look.

" I changed my mind. We'll go on for a bit and look for them, then we'll stop and make camp."

Hurley sighed and got to his feet.

" Sure, let's go."

* * *

**Alright, I think this does it for this chapter, sorry for the delay in updates. please review -- NO FLAMES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: i appologize for the delay between updates.**

* * *

**grumpypirate: lol yeah, i kinda think she might have. Jack needs to have someone get ticked off at him...might as well be Kate right? lol**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_" He screwed you over for sixty grand?" I said incredulously._

_Jake nodded, his eyes never leaving my face. His expression was unreadable._

_" Yup. Adam and I ran this big scam back in '94. Both agreed we'd split the money half and half." his expression became a scowl. " but soon as we were done, he grabbed the money and took off. Asshole." he added as an after thought._

_" So this is a revenge killing?" I said._

_He nodded._

_" You still in?" he asked._

_I sighed._

_" Do I have a choice?"_

_" Nope."_

_I took a deep breath._

_" Where is he now?"_

" James?"

I shook him gently, trying to awaken him. He was lost in some dream, and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

" James, you need to wake up now, okay?"

I shook him harder. My reward was a sharp jab to my upper arm. I yelped in pain and shoved his hand away from me.

" Riley?" he said sleepily. " Dammit...sorry."

" It's fine," I said through gritted teeth, rubbing the spot on my arm where he'd punched me.

" What time is it?"

I sighed.

" I dunno...it's early. Way early...even for me."

This was true, as it was still dark. I guessed it was near dawn, if not a couple of hours before. I grabbed a nearby stick and stuck it in the dying fire. Once I removed the torch from the camp fire, I gave it to Sawyer.

" Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded.

" Yeah," he replied, " Let's get out of here."

* * *

" I'm sorry."

Kate looked over at Jack.

" What?"

Jack sighed.

" I'm sorry," he repeated. " I shouldn't have said...what I said."

" You mean, how most of what happened to us here was misery?" she snapped.

He nodded.

" It was a stupid thing to say."

Kate groaned quietly.

" Hey!"

Both Jack and Kate turned to see Hurley running in a different direction from the path they were on. And someone was running towards him. It was Jin.

" Jin!" yelled Kate.

Jin spotted her and managed to stop short of crashing into Hurley.

" Kate! Jack!" he exclaimed. " Hi Hurley."

" Dude, you're okay." said Hurley, " What happened to you?"

" After the flash?" asked Jin.

Jack and Kate nodded.

" I woke up with Miles and Sayid. The van must have stayed in the '70s." he said. " Sayid's in really bad shape, Jack."

" Can you remember how to get back to where they are?" asked Jack. He couldn't fix the way things had turned out, but he could at least try and save Sayid.

He nodded.

" Yeah, we'd better go now." He turned to leave, then stopped. " I ran into Sawyer and Riley. Riley told me what happened to Juliet."

Jack wracked his brains, trying to remember what had happened before the flash. He recalled helping Kate drag Sawyer away from the hole. Something terrible must have happened to her.

" What happened?" he asked.

Kate turned and looked at him.

" She's gone." she said flatly. " We should go find Sayid."

* * *

" We don't even know if we can trust him."

" Jacob told me we can, Bram." Ilana looked over at Richard. " Explain how he can still be saved."

" He can't be." said 'Locke' calmly.

Ilana and Bram turned their guns on the imposter.

" I wasn't speaking to you." said Ilana coldly before turning back to Richard. Her gun, however, remained pointed at 'Locke'.

" We have to go to the temple." said Richard wearily. " but only I can go in...and those two," he jerked his head in the fake Locke and Ben's direction. " must go inside with me."

" Why?" she wanted to know.

Richard sighed.

" So their punishment can be decided."

Bram looked at the fake Locke, who looked unperturbed at this new information. Ben, however, looked shocked.

" but since you are not the real John Locke, we have a right to know who impersonates him," he snarled, jabbing his rifle at the imposter. " I demand you tell us who you are."

'Locke' stared back at the younger man calmly.

" I am Jacob's opposite." he said.

" Prove it," challenged Ilana.

There was a sudden whirring, mechanical noise. Sun realized it was the same noise the survivors of flight 815 had heard coming from the jungle their first night on the island.

" What's happening?" she pressed Ben, but he gave no answer, his eyes widening as he stared at 'Locke'. The man he had so despised because the island had chosen him, _healed _him, was changing before their very eyes. Black smoke shot out from the depths of the jungle and enveloped him, hiding him from everyone's view. When it cleared moments later, a younger man dressed in black was standing before them. Several of the Others cried out in fear. Ilana and Bram' stood their ground, guns at the ready. Sun remained rooted where she stood, her mouth agape. Only Ben, Richard, and the man dressed in black did not move, nor show any sign that they registered what had just taken place.

Finally Richard stepped forward.

"Hello, Louis." he said.

Louis turned to Richard, and recognition showed in his face.

" Hello Richard." he replied.

* * *

**wow this one was hard to write! i appologize again for the delay in updates.:) please read and review!!! NO FLAMES!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!!!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Again I am so sorry for the gap between updates!!**

* * *

**grumpypirate: omg thats funnyyyy!!! just imagine a huge coconut landing on his big bald head! **

**Momo-Lost-Heroes-addict: yeah i figured he's gonna fit into season 6 somehow, lol. just couldn't think of a good name for him, 'cause they didn't tell us his name in that scene in the finale.;) and trust me, I will make sure of that with Jack!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

" What do you think they're talking about?"

Sun sighed and looked over at Lapidus.

" I don't know," she said, " and really I don't care. I'm starting to think I should have gone with Riley. Maybe I would be with Jin right now."

Lapidus said nothing, and the two resumed staring over at Richard and Louis, who had moved off to talk alone.

" Whatever they're talking about, it isn't good," he pointed out, " Maybe we should just leave and try to find the others."

Sun looked down at her wedding ring. Right now, she wasn't really sure of what to do. The two glanced over at Richard and Louis. Richard was now walking back toward the group. Louis however, remained where he was standing. Suddenly the man dissappeared. The group of people watched as it sped away from them with a roar.

" What was that all about?" inquired Ben as Richard passed him.

Richard ignored him and turned to address his people, as well as Sun, Lapidus, and Ilana and Bram's group of people. They still carried the box that contained the body of the real John Locke.

" We keep moving for the temple." he announced. He glanced at Ilana. " Bring him," he gestured to the box. " with you."

" and why are we still going there?" interjected Ben loudly, " are you going to explain any of this to us, Richard?"

Richard glanced at him.

" When the time is right," he replied coolly.

* * *

_The sound of my cell phone ringing startled me and I quickly answered it._

_" Hello?"_

_" How's it going?"_

_It was Jake. I groaned._

_" Badly."_

_" And why is that?"_

_" Because your buddy up and ran for it," I said tersely, " No record of him anywhere in Portland."_

_" Keep looking," said Jake coldly, " He's there, his entire family is there."_

_I sighed._

_" Fine."_

_" And Riley?" he said._

_" Yeah?" I asked._

_" Next time I call, I want to hear some good news, understand?"_

_" Yeah, I understand."_

" Snake, you alright?"

I flinched and looked around. Sawyer was several feet ahead of me, waiting for me to catch up to him.

" Yeah," I said when I'd reached him. " Are you?"

The question sounded idiotic as soon as it left my mouth. _Of course_ he wasn't okay. I'd known that for a while now.

He shrugged but said nothing.

" The beach," I said, trying to jog him back into speech. " How much farther, d'you think?"

Again, he shrugged.

" 'Bout an hour, I guess." he replied.

We walked in silence after that.

* * *

Miles was beginning to get sick of waiting for Jin to return. Sayid had gone quiet a while ago. The only sign that showed he was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest. Just then, he heard movement in the trees. Seconds later, Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Jin emerged. Jack was in immediate Doctor mode.

" How long's he been out?" he asked Miles.

Miles shrugged.

" Twenty minutes, maybe more."

As if he sensed the new arrivals, Sayid's eyes flew open. When he saw Jack reaching to change the dressing on his wound, he recoiled. Jack frowned.

" Sayid, what --"

" Don't," gasped Sayid, " Don't try and save me again, Jack. You know it won't work."

" Sayid, you're delirious, you don't know what you're saying."

He removed the old dressings and ripped up his old Dharma uniform to make new ones. Sayid grabbed Jack's arm as the doctor moved to bind his wound.

" Don't." he repeated, his voice a bit stronger this time.

" Sayid just stop." replied Jack. He turned to Kate. " Help me keep him still."

Kate looked down at Sayid, then back at Jack. As much as she still loved the doctor, she wasn't going to help him save someone who was beyond saving. It was just like when Boone had died.

" No," she said quietly. She refused to cave in to the hurt and betrayal she saw etched in his face and change her mind. " Jack, he's going to die no matter what you try to do. You can't save everyone, you know."

" Just like he couldn't save us," rasped Sayid.

Jack ignored this comment, as well as Sayid's weak attempts to fend him off, and rebandaged the wound.

" Great move Sherlock," commented Miles, " Now how are you going to move him without killing him?"

Jack looked over at Miles, then back at Sayid. He hadn't thought of that.

* * *

_" Leigh, listen to me, I'm _fine."

_" Riley I haven't heard from you in over a year and neither have your folks!" she protested. " Exactly _what _are you doing for this guy?!"_

_I sighed and readjusted my phone against my ear. I was sitting in my car outside a hotel in Portland. My list of contacts that lived in the city was lying on the passenger seat. Jake had faxed it over to me about an hour ago._

_" Leigh, you know I can't tell you that. However, I _can _tell you that I'm safe and I know what I'm doing."_

_" You're going to wind up getting hurt," she said in a rush, " I don't trust Jake, Riley. I don't trust your judgement of him."_

_" Sorry you feel that way, pal," I said, " but I have work to do...I've got to go. 'Bye."_

A sense of relief mingled with the shock that coursed through my body when Sawyer and I finally stepped onto the beach.

The camp was in ruins...my old shelter had collapsed and lay in a heap. The kitchen area appeared to have been ransacked. Any food that was left had probably gone rancid. Sawyer didn't say anything but headed where his old shelter used to be. I took to wondering through the place. It was like a ghost town. I stopped at Claire's shelter. Where was she now? Why had no one seen her over the past three years? Those and other questions raced through my mind as I laid a hand on the cradle, which was standing upright. Something glinted on the old blue blanket and I picked it up. It was a small ring with the initials DS on it. I frowned, wondering vaguely who it had belonged to nearly four years previous.

I sighed.

" Welcome home," I murmured, and went to reconstruct my shelter.

* * *

**hope you guys liked it and please leave a review on your way out. No flames!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER!!!**

**Author's note: again i appologize for the lack of updates.**

* * *

**grumpypirate: Sawyer's my favorite character. ;) Hmm, well we'll see where the story goes, maybe I can get that in there. That was kinda sad, you'd think Claire would've seen the darn thing when they left the camp. ahhh who knows what'll happen to it now. thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_" Adam are you _insane_, or do you actually think that you can hide from him forever?"_

_" Shut up, Bob. Why do you think I chose Portland? I knew he'd come after my family. Not gonna let that happen. Keep your voice down while you're at it."_

_" And how long do you expect the world to keep believing you're Alan Parker? He's going to find you sooner or later...if he doesn't send one of his lackeys to do it first."_

_I snorted and leaned back on the bench I'd been perched on. Bob glanced over his shoulder and then back at Adam. The two men were waiting for a bus. They took the same one every morning so I'd taken to watching them._

_" Look Bob," said Adam, as a bus pulled up along the sidewalk. " I'm handling this."_

_He and Bob boarded the bus. A minute or two passed and then I followed them._

I groaned and wiped the back of my hand against my forehead. It had taken me over an hour to reconstruct most of my structure. I grabbed some of the debris and tossed it away from the area. Then I grabbed the old tarp and tied it down, taking time to glance over at Sawyer as I worked. He was sitting over by his collapsed shelter, staring out at the ocean. I sighed and walked over to him.

" Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said.

Sawyer looked up at me.

" What?" he said.

I sat down next to him.

" It's the first thing you said to me after the crash," I told him.

He nodded and resumed staring at the ocean.

" You know," I said uneasily, " Jack and the others will probably be back soon --"

Sawyer flinched noticeably at the mention of the doctor's name. I saw his hands ball up into fists.

" Hey, calm down okay?" I said worriedly. " James. JAMES!"

Sawyer looked over at me.

" I thought I told you to shut up earlier, Riley!" he snarled.

" Yeah," I snorted, " and did you actually think I'd listen to you?" I stood up and brushed the sand off of my clothes. " I just wanted you to know, no matter what, _don't _start something with Jack over what happened when they return. It's not worth it."

" Why not? Gonna call the Island Squad on me, Snake? Get Abdul to torture me?"

" James, just leave it be." I said softly and walked back to my shelter.

* * *

" So what now?"

Jack looked over at Kate. As much as he still loved her, he couldn't help but resent the way she'd treated him since they'd met up again after the flash.

" What d'you mean, 'what now?'" he said flatly, " I thought I should ask you that, since apparently you're in charge now."

Kate took a step backward, stung by his words. Jin, Miles and Hurley watched the exchange without interest. Sayid, who'd gone quiet since Jack had changed his wounds, stared up at the sky.

" I only stepped up because every decision you've made since before we got here led to this! I told you already, we caused what happened today - er - however long ago!" she sighed, " If you had just done what Sawyer asked you maybe we wouldn't be here right now. We could've bought ourselves a little more time with the Initiative!"

" Oh, and everything comes back to Sawyer, doesn't it?" he snapped back, " why, Kate? Why do you have to always bring him up? If I remember correctly, _he_ jumped off that chopper. Not me. Three years and we were actually engaged...I thought you'd gotten past him." he rolled his eyes. " but no, you had to go and do something. Tell me, Kate, what exactly did he ask you to do?"

" We've been through this already," she said coldly, " He wouldn't want me to tell you that. It's not any of your business."

" and yet it's yours?!" he yelled.

Kate took a deep breath, fighting back tears. Then she turned to Jin, Miles, and Hurley.

" I think, if you and Jin carry him, Miles," she said, " Sayid might be alright."

" Kate, you move him you're going to end up killing him," said Jack exasperatedly.

" If Hurley supports Sayid while they carry him, he'll be okay," she shot back, looking determined.

" Oh I'm sorry, when did you become a doctor?"

" Are you two going to end your lover's quarrel anytime soon?" asked Miles before Kate could retort. " 'Cause I'd kinda like to get out of the jungle."

" Kate's idea's the best one I've heard." said Jin. " In fact, it's the _only _idea I've heard about. The rest of our stay here's been pointless because you two can't stop arguing."

" I'm with them," said Hurley.

Jack exchanged a look with Kate, who glared back at him.

" Well," he said finally. " Let's go."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep when I heard shouts. After getting a fire started before sundown, I'd wanted to try my hand at getting a few fish, but the fishing nets Jin had made so long ago had become frayed in places. I wasn't even sure if they'd still work. So I'd gone back to my shelter and eventually fell asleep. Now I wondered what had called me out of my dreams. I stood and walked over to Sawyer's shelter. He was asleep. I walked back to my shelter but stopped when I saw people emerging onto the beach. I grabbed a flaming log out of the fire, using it as a torch, and walked over. When I got closer, I could see four people, three of them carrying someone who appeared injured.

" Jin?" I called out hopefully. If Sawyer woke, I didn't dare risk shouting the doctor's name.

" Riley?"

I ran over to them, relief flooding through my veins. Now I could see clearly that Miles and Jin were carrying Sayid, and Hurley was helping support him from the side. I turned and saw Jack and Kate standing near by.

" Hi guys." I looked over at Jin and Miles. " How is he?"

Miles shrugged.

" Okay I guess. Hasn't said a word."

" Riley, where's Sawyer?" inquired Jack before I could respond.

I ignored him.

" Well I guess you should put him by the fire. Keep him warm."

" Yeah." said Jin.

" Hey Kate?" I said.

" Yeah?" she said.

" The camp's in pretty bad shape. I'd say half the shelters left are salvageable...minus the ones we blew up of course." I sighed. " I'm going to get some sleep. Good night."

" 'Night, Riles," she called as I walked away.

* * *

**hope you guys liked it and please leave a review on your way out. I'll try to get the next chap up as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but my original characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: Okay, I'm really really sorry for not updating! I just haven't felt like writing more of this story lately, but here is another chapter and i hope you like it. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

**grumpypirate: glad you liked the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"Hey Riley?"

I looked up from the fish I was skinning to see Kate staring at me. I sighed.

"This about Sawyer?"

She nodded.

"I'm worried about him. How long's he been holed up in his tent?"

I shrugged and went back to skinning the fish.

"Since we got back. Don't try talking to him. It won't do much good."

She arched an eyebrow.

"I just thought he'd --"

"What exactly did you expect, Kate? Did you expect him to be skipping down the yellow brick road singing a showtune?"

Kate laughed.

"He's rubbed off on you." she observed.

I rolled my eyes.

"As long as the fish I leave by his shelter gets eaten I know he's still alive. When he wants to talk, he'll talk." I took the fish and placed it on the fire I'd made earlier. "How's Sayid?"

"Jack thinks he'll be okay."

"That's good. See you later okay?"

Kate nodded and walked away. I turned and stared out at the ocean.

* * *

_Riley ran across the dark parking lot at night, clutching something in a bloodstained paper bag. When she reached the dark pond, she tossed the bag into it. Then she pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number._

_"Hello?" It was Jake._

_Riley shoved a piece of hair out of her face._

_"It's done," she said heavily._

_"Adam?"_

_"Dead."_

_Jake was quiet for a minute._

_"The evidence." he said finally, his voice flat. It was more of a statement than it was a question._

_"I'm not stupid," said Riley irritably as she walked to her car. "I got rid of it."_

_"Very good." said Jake, though he sounded far from happy. This was business in his oppinion._

_"What now?" asked Riley._

_"I'll be in touch."_

"James?" I called softly, peeling back the tarp and glancing inside his shelter. He was asleep in one of the old airline chairs. There were dark circles under his closed eyes. I felt a rush of sympathy as I looked at him. I crept forward and laid the cooked fish, which now lay on a piece of cloth I'd ripped from my Dharma blouse, on his lap.

"Bye." I said softly, before leaving his shelter.

* * *

"Frank what are you doing?"

"What's it look like, Sun?" he hissed back, "I'm leaving. You coming?"

"I don't think either of you should leave," said Ben as he walked up to them.

"Why?" asked Sun suspiciously.

Ben arched an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? Neither of you belong with them anymore."

Sun got to her feet, her expression neutral.

"Where I belong is _my _choice, Ben Linus," she said coldly. "Let's go, Frank."

The pilot stood up and the two set off for the beach. Ben watched them go. Richard walked up to him.

"Why didn't you stop them?" he asked.

Ben shrugged.

"I tried."

"Obviously not hard enough." Richard sighed. "That's on you. Come on. We need to get everyone to the temple as soon as we can."

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review on your way out -- no flames please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict: Aw thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"Riley? Riley, wake up, dude."

I groaned and sat up. Hurley was standing in front of my tent. He looked worried.

"Hurley?" I said, stifling a yawn, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sawyer." he said simply, and pointed down the beach.

When I left the shelter and looked in the direction Hurley was pointing, I saw Sawyer and Jack talking to each other in raised voices. Then Sawyer punched him in the face and he went down.

"This is all your fault!" I heard Sawyer shout as I approached.

_I told you this wasn't worth it, James. _I thought. _Why don't you ever listen?!_

"James!" said Kate. She tried to go to Jack, but I grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Riley, what are you doing?!"

"Stoping this from getting worse than it is already," I said quietly. I turned to Sawyer. "Does anything ever get through that thick-ass skull of yours?!"

He stared at me, eyes narrowed.

"I _told _you not to start something with him!" I continued, "What happened to Juliet was not his fault --"

"Don't you _ever_ say her name," he growled. He strode over to me and grabbed me by the throat. Jin and Miles made to come to my rescue but I held up a hand to stop them. I saw the pain and despair in Sawyer's eyes. I knew he was hurting...but it didn't have to be like this.

"Are you going to kill me, James?" I whispered, "because even if you do...even if you beat Jack to within an inch of his life...it's not going to bring her back."

Sawyer's grip on my neck loosened.

"It was an accident." I said gently. I reached up with one hand and tentatively touched his arm. His hand dropped and hung limply at his side. "It's not your fault, nor mine, nor Jack's...nor anyone else's."

Sawyer looked at the ground. I turned to Kate, who was helping a very bloody Jack to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked the doctor.

"I'll live," he said grimly.

Suddenly, Kate's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I frowned, wondering exactly what she was looking at. When I turned around, my jaw dropped as well. Sun was standing at the tree line with a man I remembered vaguely as Frank Lapidus, the man who had piloted the helicopter on the freighter.

"Jin," I said, smiling slightly.

He looked confused.

"What?"

I jerked my head in the direction Kate and I were now looking. He turned, and froze.

"Hey Sun!" I called, "See anyone familiar over here?"

She started, then looked at me. Her gaze shifted to Jin. Neither ran to the other...it seemed that looking at each other as if they were the only two people on the planet was enough for them. The rest of us watched as they finally ran to each other and embraced.

"It's about time," I heard Kate mutter.

* * *

"So wait, they have themselves a new leader?"

Sun nodded.

"Yes, Richard said his name was Louis. They seemed to know each other."

Lapidus, oblivious to the fact that that the topic of hot discussion was the Others and their new leader, had gone over to reunite with Miles.

"It's been a long time, man," he said.

Miles grinned and they shook hands.

"So..." Frank looked around the group of faces, then turned back to Miles. "Dan and Charlotte...where are they?"

"Ah...Jim, you wanna field that one?" said Miles uneasily.

Sawyer didn't answer. I tried to steer the group back on to one subject.

"Sun, their new leader? Is he the fake Locke I met in the jungle?"

The chatter died instantly. Everyone was staring at me, or at Sun, or at Lapidus.

"Wait a minute --" said Sawyer slowly, " a _fake Locke_?! What the hell are you on, Snake?"

"The real John Locke is dead." I said,

"We know," said Kate.

"Someone, I don't know who, took on his appearance. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side, that's for sure."

"They were heading for their temple," said Lapidus. "Something about this guy -- Jacob -- and how he could still be saved."

"I don't care," said Jack, "If their new leader is as bad as you think, we're up a creek without a paddle. We've got nothing, except one gun...no defenses of any kind...not to mention the fact that we're largely outnumbered."

"And the local pessimist is back," muttered Sawyer.

I snorted.

"So what are you suggesting we do, Jack?" asked Miles.

The doctor looked over at him.

"Everybody get packed up. We're heading to the Barracks."

I looked at him.

"I'll be back in an hour or so," I said, "There's something I need to do." I looked at Kate. "Can I have my gun back?"

She nodded and handed it back to me.

* * *

_"Excuse me, I have an appointment, I'm here to see Charles Widmore?"_

_"Name?" asked the secretary._

_"Ford. Riley Ford."_

_She picked up the phone and punched a button on the keypad._

_"Mr. Widmore? I have a Riley Ford here to see you?" she paused. "Alright sir. He says he doesn't know a Riley Ford."_

_I sighed._

_"Maiden name, Carlen."_

_She nodded._

_"She says her maiden name was Carlen." She stared intently at me as she listened to her boss speak. "Yes sir, right away."_

_"Mrs. Ford, Mr. Widmore is waiting for you. Just through those double doors."_

_"Thank you." I said quietly, and headed for Mr. Widmore's office._

I made my way slowly through the jungle. I had no idea where I was going...I just needed space...some time to think. Jack's idea of moving to the barracks...for whatever reason, was not good. What if the Others decided to take them back after they were done at their temple?

Suddenly, I heard something crack, and turned around. Two men, both dressed in ragged clothing, each armed with a rifle, were approaching me.

_Shit. _I thought.

* * *

**hoped you liked it! Please leave a review on your way out. No flames please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**grumpypirate: I'm glad you liked it! I've been wanting to write that for a while now, and figured I'd do it with flash-forwards. Yippee! lol. thanks for the review. **

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_"I know what you want, Riley," said Widmore, "but I can't help you."_

_"_Can't_, or _won't_?" I sighed exasperatedly, "He almost killed me, and now he's stalking me and my husband! I _will not _be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life because you won't call Steve off."_

_"Steve no longer works for me," said Widmore, "He quit a month after you and your people were rescued."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Believe what you want," Widmore's eyes widened, "He thinks its his, doesn't he. That's why he tried to kill James."_

_I stood up and put a hand on my bulging belly._

_"Find a way to stop him," I said coldly, before heading for the door. "because I've given up."_

My leg was what woke me; it hurt like hell. I slowly became aware of the fact that I was gagged, blindfolded, and tied to what felt like a metal folding chair. I could hear voices.

"Where'd you find her?"

"At what used to be the Swan station."

"Why does she have a Dharma uniform on? She's not with them, is she?"

"Use your head, Linus wiped them out ages ago. Her people were in that plane crash three years ago. Oceanic 8-1-5."

"Did anyone see you take her?"

"No, we did a perimeter sweep before we closed in on her."

Suddenly the gag and blindfold were both yanked down. I saw the men who had ambushed me earlier, and a man I didn't recognize, who was dressed in black.

"Hello," said the man in black, "I appologize for the situation you're in, but we've run out of options."

"W-Who are you?" I asked in a terrified whisper.

"My name is Louis," he said, "What's yours?"

"R-Riley." I moaned. "Please -- my leg..."

"I'm very sorry about that," said Louis, "but we couldn't risk you running back to your people and telling them about us."

I snorted.

"Sorry, but my people knew about you before your people caught me."

Louis stared at me for a moment. I watched as he and his men retreated to the back of the room and talked quietly. Then one of the men walked over to me, pulled the blindfold back up over my eyes, and stuffed the gag back in my mouth.

* * *

"Hey Kate, you seen Riley?"

Kate frowned.

"No. She's not back yet?"

"No one's seen her. She should've been back by now."

Kate sighed.

"Well I guess we should go look for her, Jack."

He nodded. Just then, Miles ran up.

"We got a problem," he said, "Jim's missing too."

Jack and Kate exchanged a look.

"He went after her." said Kate.

"Then she'll be fine," said Jack after a moment, "We better get moving."

Kate grabbed his arm.

"You want to tell me why it's so damn important that we move to the Barracks?" she asked. "Or how we're supposed to move Sayid without killing him?

"It's got the most protection," he said, as he pulled off his bloody Dharma jumpsuit. "Do you really expect us to survive here without any kind of protection? We only have one gun, and Riley has it." he paused. "Sayid should be okay. He made it through the trek here, didn't he?"

"Well you should have discussed this with the rest of us before you made this decision." she said resentfully.

Jack stared at her, at a loss for words.

* * *

_The door slammed open more loudly than I'd meant it to when I got home later that day._

_"Hey Gorgeous," I heard James call from the living room._

_"I am not gorgeous," I snapped as I headed for the kitchen, "I look like a freaking whale."_

_Footsteps told me he'd followed me into the kitchen. I walked over to the sink and started washing dishes._

_"You're a gorgeous whale," he teased._

_"Shut up," I snapped. "What'd the doctor say?"_

_"Collar bone's on the mend," he said, "Though it still hurts like hell. What'd Widmore say?"_

_I sighed._

_"He said he can't help us, James."_

_"Why the hell not? I thought he worked for him!"_

_"He quit after we got back to the States --" I gasped suddenly and turned around, gripping his good arm for support._

_"Riles, what -- what's wrong?" he asked._

_"What the --" I muttered, "This can't...oh _hell no_, I got another month left!"_

_"Riley, talk to me," said James urgently, "What's wrong?"_

_I looked up at him._

_"My water just broke." I said through gritted teeth, "Call an ambulance."_

I groaned and opened my eyes, only to see the dark cloth of the blindfold. I could tel I was no longer bound to the chair, and for that I was grateful. However my hands were still tied behind me. I heard a door open and close, and rolled onto my side.

"Who -- Who's there?" I said.

"Riley? It's Richard."

"Richard?" I said, confused, "I thought you and your people were heading for your temple?"

"Change of plans," he responded. From his tone, I gathered he wasn't very happy about it.

"Help me," I said, "Help me get out of here, please."

"I can't," he said, "Not yet anyway. Look just...just hang in there alright?"

"Richard --" I started, but I heard the door close and knew I was alone.

* * *

Sawyer had no idea why he'd gone after her in the first place. The one thing he knew for sure was that he needed to get away from Jack. Sure, he could've opened round three and kicked his ass again, but something told him it wasn't really worth it anymore. _She _had told him it wasn't worth it to fight the doctor.

His thoughts turned back to Juliet, and he stumbled before catching himself and continuing on his way.

A twig cracked and he wheeled around to see Richard Alpert walking toward him.

"Richard?" he whispered.

"This is what you call ironic," said Richard, "I was going to let your people know Riley got herself captured, but you came after her."

"You know where she is?"

He nodded.

"I do."

Sawyer was beginning to lose patience.

"Where?" he asked.

"The Barracks. In the old tool shed. Where's your doctor?"

Sawyer's blood began to boil at the sound of the doctor's name.

"Back at the beach," he said curtly, " They're up and movin' to Dharmaville."

Richard's eyes widened.

"Well then you're going to have to go tell them that that is out of the question. The Barracks have been retaken."

"What d'you mean retaken?"

Richard sighed.

"Look James," he said, "If I had time to tell you everything that's happened while you and your friends were back in the 70s, I would. You need to go back. She doesn't need you joining her as a prisoner."

"Is that a threat?" said Sawyer loudly.

Richard shrugged.

"No, it's a fact."

He turned and walked off, disappearing into the jungle.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review on your way out - no flames please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict: glad you liked it, thanks for the review!**

**grumpypirate: yeah i've been wanting to do the flashforward thing for a while now. :) glad you liked it, thanks for the review!**

**RainbowChaingangPrincess: thanks for the review!**

**loveMusic: thank you for the review!**

**YAAYlol: glad you liked it! thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_James was sitting out in the waiting room when he heard a familliar voice call his name,_

_"Sawyer?"_

_He looked up to see Jack Shephard approaching._

_"Small world, Doc," he greeted._

_"How long's she been in labor?"_

_He shrugged._

_"Eight hours, give or take. The kid's stubborn."_

_Jack chuckled._

_"Probably gets it from both of you." he nodded at James' bad arm, "He hasn't shown up, has he?"_

_"No," said James shortly, "and if he knows what's good for him, he'll _stay _away."_

Sawyer was lost. He'd been wondering aimlessly in the jungle forever, torn between going back to the beach and going after Riley.

"Sawyer?"

He froze. There was no question that he knew the voice, though he hadn't heard it in over three years. He turned around.

"Claire?!"

* * *

"Five minute break," called Jack.

Kate looked at him.

"Jack, we don't have to go back there," she said, "Why not just go back to the caves? There's fresh water there, and if we keep going like this --"

She did not need to finish the sentence. Jack stared at her for a moment, squeezed her arm lightly, and nodded.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?"

Claire and Sawyer had been walking through the jungle for a while now. She was definitely not the Claire he remembered from three years ago; her hair was longer and dirtier, face smudged with dirt, and her clothes were worn and dirty. When she didn't reply, he tried again,

"Miles said you walked off in the middle of the night after we left the Barracks. Next day, we found Aaron, abandoned in the jungle. What happened to you?"

She stopped, turned, and looked at him.

"I didn't want to abandon my own son, James," she said softly, "but he convinced me it was the only way to keep him safe."

Sawyer arched an eyebrow.

"_He_? Who you talkin' 'bout, Mamacita?" he asked.

A ghost of a smile seemed to flicker across her face at the sound of his old nickname for her.

"My father." she replied.

* * *

_Six hours and ten minutes after I had kicked James out of the delivery room, I was a mother._

_"It's a girl," I heard the doctor -- I was too tired to remember her name -- say._

_"James." I said hoarsely. "James."_

_"I'll go get your husband." she said kindly. I felt a small bundle being pressed into my arms, heard footsteps, then the door open and close._

_"Hi," I whispered, smiling down at the baby girl._

_The door opened again and I looked up. James was standing there, grinning tiredly at me._

_"Hey Snake." he said._

"I don't see why we just don't kill her!"

"We can't, you idiot, how many times do I have to go through this?!"

"She's going to die anyway --"

" _I told you, no!_"

I listened blearily to the men argue. I felt sick, and my leg felt like it was on fire.

"Riley?"

The gag was pulled out of my mouth, the blindfold pulled down. Richard had come to see me again.

"Richard," I said hoarsely.

He examined my leg.

"It's infected...dammit." he looked up at me. "I'm going to have to take the bullet out, okay?" he paused. "Try not to scream, they don't know this is what I came in to do."

I nodded. When I felt him begin to pull the bullet out, a scream rose in my throat. I bit my lip to the point that it bled to keep quiet.

"There," said Richard finally, "It's out."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." he stopped at the door. "I saw James."

My head jerked up.

"You did? When?"

"Yesterday, after I talked to you. He was coming after you."

"Was?" I said, suddenly terrified.

"Don't worry, he's okay." he assured me.

Richard opened the door and started to leave.

"Wait!" I cried.

He stopped.

"What?"

"When are they going to let me go?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I don't know, Riley. I don't know." he glanced down at my bloody leg. "Bye."

The door closed behind him with an echoing _click!_

"Bye." I said.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**grumpypirate: yup he is! Thanks for the review!**

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict: no way, lol she'd get her butt kicked at school if they named her that! you'll find out what they name her soon. ;) and yeah, he WAS looking for her. Thanks for the review!**

**cupcake: thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_"You want to hold her?"_

_James' eyes widened._

_"You serious?"_

_"Is the pope Catholic? Of course I'm serious, you idiot!"_

_Just as Riley was passing the baby into his arms, there was a knock on the door._

_"Yeah?" called Riley._

_The door opened part way and a nurse poked her head into the room._

_"Um, Mrs. Ford, there's a woman here who says she knows your husband --" she started._

_"Big surprise," said Riley sarcastically. James rolled his eyes. "She give a name?"_

_"Yes, her name is Cassidy. Cassidy Phillips."_

"If you were with your pops than how come you aren't with him now?"

Claire shrugged.

"He has other things that are more important than babysitting me, Sawyer." she paused. "You said you found Aaron where I left him after I walked off. Where is he now?"

Sawyer nearly tripped over a raised tree root as he tried to concentrate on the events of three years ago. Claire flung out an arm and caught him, preventing him from falling.

He remembered looking for her for almost a day before giving up...he had decided that had no other choice but to head for the beach. They'd come across Jack and Kate in the jungle....and Kate had taken Aaron from his arms.

"Kate had him with her." he said finally.

"_Had_?!" The Aussie's voice rose several octaves.

"She had him on the chopper...it was loosing fuel, so I jumped. Last I remember, Aaron was with her. He wasn't with her when they came back." he paused. "You'll have to talk to her about him."

"Oh I will." said Claire flatly. "Come on. We'd better keep moving."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly Claire lifted her rifle and took aim.

"Who's there?!" she yelled, "Come out now or I'll shoot!"

"Back off, Littleton," snapped a harsh voice, "We've got orders to take him."

"You'll take him when hell freezes over." she snarled. "I know what you people do... remember six months ago when you kidnapped me?!"

"You shouldn't have killed eight of our people."

Two men, dressed in ragged clothing, carrying rifles came into view.

"Look, if we can nab his girlfriend we can nab him. Besides, he wants it done, and if you interfere there's going to be some serious consequences."

"What, are you gonna kill me?" snapped Claire, "You could've done that months -- _years _ago."

"You know we can't kill you, Claire."

Suddenly Sawyer felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. As he fell, he heard Claire cry out in anger, gunfire, and then darkness claimed him and he knew no more.

* * *

_"Cassidy? Clementine's mother, right?"_

_James' nod was barely noticeable._

_"What does she want?" I asked._

_"I don't know. I'll go get rid of her." He handed the baby back to me. "Back in a flash."_

_Then he was gone._

"Hello Riley."

I looked at Louis defiantly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wished to give you an update." he paused. "I appologize for your situation -- but I have something that might make things easier for you."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

Louis turned toward the door of my prison.

"Bring him in!"

A sense of horror washed over me as I watched two of the Others drag Sawyer into the shed and throw him at my feet. Louis stood up, his face impassive.

"A companion for you to pass the time with."

He turned and left.

* * *

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Kate sighed.

"I'm going to look for Claire."

Jack stared at her. They'd arrived at the caves over an hour ago. Sun and Jin had gone to find food, and Miles and Frank had gone to get firewood. Jack and Kate were left to watch over Sayid.

"What?" he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't look so surprised, I told you she was the reason I came back to the island." she paused. "and I can't sit here doing just doing nothing."

"Kate, you go out there, unarmed, you'll get yourself killed." said Jack.

Kate sighed and got to her feet.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

And she walked off.

* * *

"J-James?"

He didn't move. I tried again.

"James!"

He groaned, and rolled over.

"Snake?" he said as he struggled to focus his eyes on me. "What happened?"

I arched an eyebrow.

"I wasn't there when you got nabbed, was I?"

He snorted and sat up, clutching the back of his head with one hand.

"I -- I was walking with Claire -- in the jungle --"

"_Claire?!_" I said, "She's still alive?"

"Yeah." said Sawyer. "Anyhow, these two yahoos showed up, said they had orders to take me with 'em. Claire knew 'em...said they kidnapped her 'round six months ago. Somethin' hit me in the head. Next thing I know, I'm here." His eyes fell on my bad leg, "Shit, what happened?"

"I got shot," I snapped tiredly. "Luckily Richard was nice enough to take the damn bullet out." I grimmaced, "He said it's infected."

"You look real green," he agreed.

"Gee thanks," I snapped. "I just wanted you to know if you're planning some grand escape, you better factor in that I'm probably not gonna get far."

"It's okay," he said, "We'll get out of here. Together. I promise."

* * *

**Hope y'all liked this chapter. Please leave a review on your way out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**cupcake: **here's an update for you! Enjoy!

**Terra Young: **Thank you!

**smiley: **i'm glad you like it!

**SimplyMarvy: **Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

_"Hey...hey wake up Riley,"_

_I groaned and opened my eyes. James was sitting next to my hospital bed. He looked tired._

_"Hey," I said, pushing myself up into a sitting position. "You took forever...what did Cassidy want?"_

_He shrugged._

_"Said she came by the house and wanted to talk but neighbor said we were here. Wanted Clementine to meet me."_

_"I thought Kate said that Cassidy didn't want anything to do with you."_

_"Don't matter, she still took the money Kate gave her from that account I set up."_

_I frowned._

_"You think it's about the money?"_

_"Hell if I know," said James with a yawn. "The baby okay?"_

_I laughed._

_"Yeah she's fine. Though I think we're gonna hafta call her something other than 'the baby.'"_

_"You have something in mind, Snake?" he asked._

_I nodded._

_"Katelyn Rose Ford. What do you think?"_

_He was quiet for a moment, then he smiled._

_"It's perfect."_

"Hey, I got you some water."

My head felt heavy as I lifted it up from the floor. Sawyer was walking over to me, a canteen in his hand.

"James, I can't hold it," I said feebly,"My arms --"

He set the canteen on the ground in front of me and leaned over my body, inspecting the rope that bound my wrists together.

"Okay," he grunted, "Give me a minute, and I'll get these off of ya."

I felt him begin pulling at the ropes and a few minutes later, I was sitting up, rubbing my freed wrists to get the circulation going again.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed the canteen and took a long drink from it.

"No problem."

* * *

"Why did you come back?"

Sun looked over at Jin. The two were walking back to the caves after gathering fruit for everyone.

"What?"

"Why did you come back?" he repeated, "I gave John my wedding ring, told him to tell you I was dead."

"It wasn't John who talked to me, Jin," said Sun. "Though someone did tell me you were alive."

He stopped.

"Who?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"Ben Linus."

* * *

Richard leaned against the side of his house, watching as his people mingled with each other, tried to go back to the way things had been before. It was pretty much pointless, in his oppinion. Everyone was terrified of Louis, and Richard knew for a fact that unless they went to the Temple, they were all in serious trouble.

"Richard?"

He turned to see Ben walking up to him.

"Yeah?"

"He wants to see you."

Richard groaned.

"Perfect." he muttered.

Ben looked over at the shed.

"How is Riley?" he asked.

Richard arched an eyebrow. Ben had never been inclined to care about another person's well being -- unless it was Alex or himself -- before.

"Her wound is infected." he said.

"I saw them bring James in." said Ben. "Why did Louis want him?"

Richard sighed.

"Hell if I know." he said, "Nothing that man ever did or has done makes any sense to me."

Ben sighed.

"Well you'd better get over there," he said, "I got the impression that he's not a very patient man."

"He never was." said Richard flatly, and he walked off.

* * *

_"How's she doing?"_

_"She's fine, Kate. The doctor says she and the baby can go home tomorrow."_

_Kate leaned against the hospital wall. James had been incredibly shocked to see her walking through the hospital, unaccompanied by police -- from what he'd learned of her time off the island, she'd been on probation when she left to come back to the island. Amazingly, the prosecutors and judge who had been assigned to her case at that time seemed to have forgotten about that little fact. In fact, the strangest thing that seemed to have happened was that they had forgotten Kate Austen altogether._

_"Is she up for a visitor?" she asked._

_James shrugged._

_"I'll go ask her."_

_He turned, opened the door he'd been standing outside of, and disappeared into the hospital room it led to. He was only gone a few minutes, but then he poked his head outside and nodded at Kate._

_"C'mon Freckles, she wants to see ya."_

Sawyer groaned and opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep for, but he regretted not being on his guard. Who knew what these people were capable of? He looked over at Riley. It was unclear whether she was sleeping, or was just unconscious. His eyes fell on her injured leg. It looked nastier; the infection was getting worse. He wondered vaguely if he got them both out of there, would Jack be able to save her? Then he remembered what had happened to Juliet and his thoughts toward the doctor turned ugly. However, Jack _was_ probably Riley's only chance of surviving.

Suddenly the shed door creaked open. Sawyer looked up to see Richard standing there with a dark haired woman he didn't know.

"Richard?" he said.

"James, this is Ilana," said Richard, gesturing to the woman. "She's told me that she is heading for the Temple, and some of my people have decided to go with her."

"And your point?" asked Sawyer impatiently.

"Do you want to save her life?" asked Ilana, pointing at Riley.

Sawyer was quiet for a moment. Riley was really the only friend he had left -- he _couldn't _loose her.

"Yes." he said.

"We'll wait for you two at the pylons."

"Good, because you'll need me to get through them if they're on." replied Sawyer.

Ilana nodded, turned around, and left the shed. Sawyer looked at Richard.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, "Letting us escape?"

"Because Jacob would want me to," was the answer.

Sawyer frowned, but did not ask him to elaborate. He leaned over Riley and shook her gently.

"Wake up, Riles," he said.

She groaned and attempted to roll over, but he stopped her.

"James, get the hell off of me and let me sleep," she said.

"Sorry, can't do that," he replied.

Riley opened one eye and looked up at him.

"Why not?"

"Because we're getting out of here." he responded.

* * *

**And that's that, this chapter is done! Please leave a review on your way out -- no flames please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict, RainbowChaingangPrincess, smiley, **and **cupcake: **thank you all so much for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

_James was sitting outside Riley's room when Kate walked out._

_"Hey Freckles," he said. "Leaving so soon?"_

_"She fell asleep," said Kate._

_James stood up._

_"C'mon," he said roughly._

_The two walked down to the nursery and stopped in front of the glass window._

_"That's her," said James, pointing. "Katelyn."_

_Kate smiled as she watched the infant._

_"She's beautiful." she paused. "Never thought I'd see the day where you'd turn into a family man, Sawyer."_

_He shrugged._

_"Thought I'd try something different."_

"Out of here...what do you mean?"

Sawyer tightened his hold on me as we left the shed.

"I'm taking you to this place called the Temple." he told me, "This Ilana chick says it's the only way to save your life."

"Ilana?" I said.

"Richard said she's got a group of people she's taking to the Temple. He told me that we needed to go with her."

"You trust her?"

"I trust Richard," was the reply.

Suddenly shots rang out. Sawyer swore loudly and I felt his pace quicken.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"They know we escaped. Dammit!"

* * *

Kate leaned against a lone tree to catch her breath. Her attempt at finding Claire was not working out well. She'd been combing the jungle for over an hour with no luck. She sighed and set off again.

Suddenly, she heard someone approach.

"Stop!" a voice with an Australian accent yelled.

Kate turned to see Claire stepping out of the jungle, aiming a rifle directly at her chest.

"Claire!" she said, sounding relieved. She tried to approach the Aussie but stopped when Claire fired a warning shot.

"Do _not _move." she said, her voice low and threatening.

Kate frowned. Why was Claire acting like this?

"Claire, what --"

"Shut up!" Claire looked murderous. "Sawyer told me what you did! You took him... You took my son, Kate!"

* * *

_James and Kate were making their way back down the hospital hallway when two policemen rushed past._

_"What --" said Kate looking bewildered._

_James' eyes suddenly widened. No...if that bastard...NO._

_"__Son of a bitch!" he groaned and ran after the two cops._

"How's she doing?"

Sawyer sighed. Hell, he was no Jack, but he knew just by looking at her that if they didn't get to this Temple soon, she was going to die.

"Worse." he said. "What makes you so sure this Temple can help her?"

Ilana knelt down and checked Riley's pulse.

"The people at the Temple will help her, James, because she's important." she said.

Sawyer arched an eyebrow.

"Important? How?"

Ilana didn't answer.

* * *

"Claire, c'mon, put the gun down," pleaded Kate. "Let's just talk about this."

Claire didn't move.

"Tell me why," she ordered.

"Why --"

"Oh don't play stupid! Tell me why the hell you took my son!"

Kate sighed. She explained about what had happened the day she and the rest of the Oceanic Six left the island and what had happened after.

"I left him with your mother." she finished. "She'll take care of him til we come back."

Claire frowned.

"What are you talking about? My mother is in Australia. She's in a _coma_!"

Kate shook her head.

"No, she's not. She was alive and well the last I saw of her."

Claire was quiet for a moment.

"Well, that's one hell of a story, Kate." she said. "but unfortunately, you haven't convinced me."

She aimed the muzzle of the gun at Kate's head.

"Get on your knees."

Kate's jaw dropped.

"Claire," she said, "Please don't do this."

"Don't tell me what I can't do. Get on your knees. _Now._"

Kate desperately tried to think of something she could say to keep Claire from shooting her. Sadly, she couldn't think of anything. She raised her hands in surrender, and got to her knees.

_I can't fight her. _she thought. _I might kill her, and I can't take away the only parent Aaron has left._

She heard Claire walk around her and when she felt the muzzle press against her skull, she knew what was going to happen.

Claire cocked her rifle.

"Good bye Kate." said Claire coldly.

Suddenly, she yelped in pain and dropped the gun. Kate wheeled around and grabbed the rifle, leaping to her feet and pointing it at her would-be killer. Claire was cradling her left arm to her chest. The arm was bleeding profusely, but the wound did not look serious.

"Hello?" Kate called.

Jack stepped out of the jungle, the gun in his hand still smoking.

"Jack?!" cried Kate, part of her relieved to see him, the other annoyed that he'd come after her.

"Nice to see you too," he said wryly.

"Where'd you get the gun?" she asked.

"Took it off a body I came across," he replied, "One of the Others." He looked over at Claire.

"Claire what are you --"

"She took Aaron," Claire stated, "She took him from me, Jack."

"You were gone. Sawyer said you walked off, and you abandoned him. Kate took care of him."

Claire shook her head, opening her mouth and closing it rapidly in shock.

"She took him from me," she repeated, her voice faint. "She took him..."

"Aren't you listening to me?" said Jack, clearly frustrated, "She _took care_ of your son!"

"Why on earth should I listen to you?" challenged Claire, "Give me one good reason!"

Jack sighed.

"Because I'm your brother."

* * *

**What did y'all think? Please leave a review on your way out! No flames please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**thank you to freckles, cupcake, smiley, Momo-Lost-Heroes addict, and RainbowChaingang Princess for your reviews!**

**Author's Note: I am really sorry for not updating, I have a lot going on right now. Next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**author's note 2: minor season 6 spoilers in here. just so ya know :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Ilana's group had been walking for some time, when she suddenly stopped. Sawyer frowned and adjusted his grip on Riley.

"Why'd ya stop, Sheena?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him.

"Because we're here." and she pointed at something Sawyer couldn't see. He walked over, and when he saw the huge, stone building, his jaw dropped.

This had to be the Temple.

* * *

_I was wide awake when I heard the door of my room open._

_"James?" I said, sitting up a little straighter._

_Soft laughter emitted from a corner in the room as the door slammed shut._

_"Guess again, Princess."_

"So, what happens now?"

"I have to go in there and talk to them." there was a pause. "and it's probably best if you and Riley come too." the woman - what was her name...Ilana, right? -'s voice became louder. "The rest of you stay here...and stay on your guard. He might have followed us."

"_Who _might have followed us?" asked Sawyer.

Ilana made sure her rifle was loaded.

"A man who wishes nothing but death upon us all, James." she answered.

* * *

"So...what happened after we left?" asked Jack, "How'd you survive?"

He, Kate, and Claire were now walking through the jungle, Claire's gunshot wound bound with a strip of cloth.

The Aussie shrugged.

"I don't know," she stated, "I didn't have a choice - he helped me see that. He told me that I had to live for Aaron. He said he would help me get him back."

"Locke?" asked Kate.

Claire shook her head.

"His name is Louis," she said, "He's been good to me."

"He's not a good person, Claire," said Jack as he leaned against a tree to rest. "He's going to get you killed."

Claire just smiled, but to Jack and Kate, it looked more unhinged than genuine.

"No he won't," she said.

* * *

_"James, what are you so worried about - he can't do anything to her here."_

_"Freckles, you don't get it, do you?" snapped James as they approached Riley's hospital room. "That ass will do anything - and I mean _anything _to get to her. He proved that on the damn island."_

_Kate sighed, and watched as the cops cautiously pushed open the door, and slipped inside the room._

_"What do we do now?" she asked._

_"Well if I didn't wanna get myself arrested for murder, I'd say we go in there ourselves - but the cops'll handle it. Now all we do, is wait."_

Ilana was speaking with a Japanese man and his curly haired, glasses wearing interpreter. Sawyer looked on, clutching Riley close to him. She was getting worse and he could tell - her leg was downright nasty.

"It's okay," Ilana was saying to the men and women who had guns trained on them. "Jacob sent me to help you against the man who masquerades himself as John Locke -Louis. I need your help, Dogen," she adressed the Japanese man, "This woman is very ill, and wounded. We've brought her to you because we need you to save her."

The Japanese man said something Sawyer couldn't understand, that thankfully his interpreter translated.

"Why should we help them?" he asked, "They aren't important."

"Riley Carlen, and James Ford," snapped Ilana, "Jacob told me to bring them here - to protect them! That _makes_ them important, Lennon."

Dogen and Lennon conferred briefly in heated Japanese. Then, Dogen looked at Ilana.

"Inside," he grunted, "Now."

* * *

_"Guess again, Princess."_

_I froze. I knew that voice...but I hadn't heard it in months - since Steve had injured James in their fight._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._

_"Why else?" his voice issued from a dark corner of my room - I couldn't see him. "To see my daughter. You did have a girl, correct?"_

_"James is the father, not you." I said, wishing I had a gun on me. "and even if you were, there's no way in hell I'd let you near my child."_

_"Oh you're gonna," he snapped, "because I've got cops outside following me - my guess is they've been ordered to shoot to bring me down...and Riley, if I go down, you're going down with me."_

The first thing I was aware of was that Sawyer was no longer holding me. I was lying on some cold hard surface, something soft under my head.

"James," I croaked.

"He's in the courtyard, Riley," I heard Ilana say, "Dogen convinced him that it was better he didn't see what they're going to do."

"D-Dogen?"

"He's in charge at the Temple."

"T-Tem..."

I felt groggy...I wanted to sleep. Something cool laid on my face, over my nose and mouth.

"You should not resist," said an accented voice.

I could already feel the effects of the drug. It was welcome release to my body, but not to my mind.

"No," I gasped.

"Things will be better, when you awaken," the voice said.

And then darkness overwhelmed me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it - please review. No flames please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict: **glad you liked it! Is this a quick enough update? lol and that's good you can admit that you shouted at the screen! lol.

**Smiley, Freckles, cupcake: **thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

_"I'm not letting you anywhere near my daughter." I said. Under my blanket, I moved my hand slowly to the nurse's station button._

_"You really don't get it, do you?" said Steve, "I did the math, Riles. She's _mine._"_

_"Like hell," I breathed, and before he could do anything I got out of bed, grabbed my IV stand and swung it - hitting him in the gut. He dropped, completely winded._

_At that moment, the cops rushed in, and dragged him out. James entered and wrapped me in a tight embrace._

_"I missed the old kick-ass you." he murmured, "Wish I could've seen you drop him."_

_"No, you don't," I said with a sigh. "Katelyn - is she -"_

_"Ssh," he said, gently stroking my hair, "She's fine. I promise."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, Snake."_

When I awoke later, I felt better than I had in the past few days.

"Hey Snake."

I looked around and saw Sawyer leaning against the opposite wall.

"Hey," I said as I stretched my arms. "How long was I -"

"Three days." he said. "Myagi's a miracle worker."

"Myagi?" I said, confused. I stretched my arms and inspected my leg. There was no longer any bullet wound - but a thin scar surrounded by pale flesh.

"Dogen," he specified, "Ilana says he's the leader here at the Temple."

"Well ain't that just frickin' wonderful," I commented. "What the hell did he do to me?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno what he did Riley," he paused, "I'm just glad he did it."

We spent the next few minutes in awkward silence.

* * *

"Why did you come back?" asked Jin, "Why did Ben force you to -"

"He didn't force me, Jin," said Sun. "I came back, because once I knew you were alive, I couldn't bear another minute without you...and there was also Ji Yeon to consider - she deserves to know her father."

Jin stopped in his tracks.

"Ji Yeon?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sun smiled.

"Come on, let's go back to the caves." she said, "I'll tell you all about her."

* * *

"So - I told you I was your brother."

Claire nodded, and Jack frowned.

"Aren't you surprised?" he asked.

"Not really," she said shrewdly, "I always wondered why you looked like him - Dad."

* * *

"You met him?"

She nodded.

"When I was seventeen, he came to see me." There was a faint rustling in the trees. "He was pretty much an ass, so I told him to screw off - I didn't want anything to do with him." she sighed. "He tried to get me to take my mother off of life support."

"I'm sorry." It was all Jack could think to say.

"Yeah, well -" Claire broke off and shouldered her rifle. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

"How's he doing?"

Miles shrugged at Hurley. They had both stayed at the caves, and were both looking after Sayid, who had only gotten worse, due to the trek from the beach.

"Do I have 'doctor' stamped on my forehead?" he snapped, "He hasn't gotten any better, man. What's that tell you?"

Hurley said nothing.

* * *

_A week later, he, Riley and their baby girl were back home. They hadn't spoken to Jack or Kate, hadn't had any contact with them at all. Riley was a paranoid mess - they knew Steve had been arrested, but it didn't stop her from sleeping in Katelyn's nursery night after night. The fifth time this happened, he found her in the rocking chair, a blanket strewn over her knees._

_"Riles?" he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she reluctantly opened her eyes._

_"Mmm. James." she mumbled._

_"You gotta stop this, sweetheart." he said softly, "He's gone. He ain't never comin' back."_

_"He'll always come back," she half sobbed, "and I'm afraid if I leave her, he's going to escape prison and sneak in here and take her."_

_"He won't." said James firmly._

_"How do you know that?" she asked, half hysterical._

_"Because if he tries any o' that bull, I'm gonna kill 'im."_

Sawyer quietly followed Riley out into the temple courtyard. Once they'd found a secluded spot and sat down, they were approached by a woman with long brown hair, accompanied by two children.

"Hi Sawyer," she said, her voice laced with an Australian accent, "Long time, no see."

Sawyer's eyes widened.

"Hey Cindy."

* * *

**Hope y'all liked this addition. please review. No flames please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict: **hahaha that's awesome! thanks for the review!

**cupcake, Smiley, Freckles: **Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

I frowned at Sawyer.

"Cindy?"

Cindy smiled.

"I was on the plane with you, Riley," she said, "Oceanic 815." she added, seeing my confusion.

"Then how do you know -"

Sawyer cut across my question abruptly.

"She was in the tail section." he said. Then he addressed her, "What happened to you?"

Cindy smiled mysteriously.

"Let's leave that story for another time." she turned to the two children, who were watching Sawyer and I apprehensively. "Zack, Emma, go tell Dogen Riley's awake and about."

They nodded and hurried away. I looked up at her.

"So tell me - what the hell did that man do -"

"Cindy!" the same accented voice I'd heard before passing out three days earlier called. I turned and saw a long haired, Asian man approaching. A man with curly brown hair and glasses followed close behind. He said something in Japanese, and she quickly left Sawyer and I.

The two men approached us, the Asian man staring intensely at me.

"You must be Dogen," I said.

He neither confirmed, nor denied it, and said something I couldn't understand.

"You need to come with us," said the other man. "Alone." he added as Sawyer stood up.

"She ain't goin' nowhere -"

I held up a hand to stop him.

"It's okay." I smiled at him, "I'll be right back. I promise."

* * *

Sayid was dying, and he knew it.

He listened to Miles and Hurley bicker about whether or not he was going to be okay. It didn't really bother him - he knew he was a lost cause from the moment the man in the Dharma suit had shot him.

Then he saw it...saw _her_.

_Shannon._

A smile formed on his lips as his lungs drew uneven breaths.

"Sayid!"

Miles leaned over him as the Iraqi struggled to breathe.

"What's going on?" asked Hurley frantically as he stood nearby. Neither he nor Miles had registered the fact that Sun and Jin had returned, and were watching in horror as Miles tried to get Sayid to stay with them.

"What's happening?" asked Jin anxiously.

Sayid let out a long, shaky breath and stopped moving.

"He - He's gone." Hurley choked out.

It was all he could say.

* * *

Jack, Kate, and Claire were walking through the jungle when the trees rustled, and a mysterious noise emittted from . Kate vaguely remembered it as the same one they'd heard their first night on the island after Oceanic 815 had crashed.

"Run!" she heard Jack shout.

They shot off through the jungle, only stopping once they were sure they were safe. Kate looked at Jack.

"Where's Claire?" panted Jack.

* * *

_The constant ringing of the doorbell was annoying the hell out of me as I finished cleaning Katelyn up from lunch._

_"James can you get that?" I called before hoisting our three-month-old out of her high chair. We both had to admit - she didn't really look like either of us - it was a mix: she had my hair and attitude, but had inherited her father's eyes._

_"Sure thing!" he hollered back. I listened as he opened the door and then there was silence._

_I walked into the room with Katelyn on my hip. My jaw dropped when I saw who was standing on the front stoop. I hadn't seen him since the island._

_"Ben?"_

"What did you do?"

"What we did, is we saved your life, Riley." said the interpreter. His name was Lennon.

"No shit," I snapped. "I want to know what he," I pointed at Dogen, "did to me, and I want _him _to tell me!"

Dogen sighed.

"What we did, is we prevented your death." he told her. "The Man in Black, otherwise known as Louis, would have benefited highly from it."

"How?" I asked.

"His rival - Jacob - is not dead." said Dogen, "but _we_ are not able to save him. That job is for you."

I stared at him, mouth agape.

"I'm sorry - _what?_"

* * *

**yeah i know it's short but I'm getting close to the end (sad I know :()**

**Please leave a review on your way out! No flames!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict: **hahaha i'm sorry but I am! and you'll find out more about Ben. promise. :) thanks for the review!

**cupcake, Smiley: **aw you guys rock! Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

**author's note: again minor season 6 stuff in here, just so you all know.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

_"Riley, take 'Lyn upstairs," said James, his eyes never leaving Ben._

_"Hello, James, Riley." he said. "Can I come in?"_

_"Not til you tell us what the hell you're doing here." I snapped. James shot me an angry look and I quickly took Katelyn up to her nursery before coming back downstairs._

_"Now what the hell's going on, Bugeye?" James shot at him._

_"I'd prefer to discuss this _inside _if you don't mind." he replied._

_"You really think we're gonna let _you _of all people into our house?" I shook my head. "Not a chance."_

_Ben sighed._

_"It's about the island." he said._

I was pretty sure my jaw was hanging off of my face as I stared at Dogen and Lennon.

"Wh-What do you mean, I'm the only one who can save Jacob?" I asked.

"Jacob is stuck in limbo, because Louis manipulated Ben Linus into killing him." said Dogen, "Louis cannot be killed by anyone else except for someone he can identify with."

"And _how_ can he identify with me?" I asked.

"What is it you've done your entire life, Riley?" he asked me.

I thought back to my work for Jake.

"I killed people." I said. "Because otherwise my boss would have killed me."

"You did what you needed to do to survive. That is how Louis thinks, but he has become warped and dangerous due to his need to eliminate Jacob. He no longer cares who gets in his way."

I frowned.

"What happened between the two of them, Dogen?"

But Lennon answered instead.

"Jacob was chosen, and Louis wasn't. It's as simple as that."

"Chosen to do _what_, exactly?" I asked.

Lennon stared at me.

"Protect the island of course."

* * *

Jack, Kate, and Claire were walking through the jungle when the trees rustled, and a mysterious noise emittted from all around them. Kate vaguely remembered it as the same one they'd heard their first night on the island after Oceanic 815 had crashed.

"Run!" she heard Jack shout.

They shot off through the jungle, only stopping once they were sure they were safe. Kate looked at Jack.

"Where's Claire?" panted Jack.

* * *

Claire stood her ground, watching as the column of black smoke loomed above her.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," she commented.

The smoke took on its human form.

"We have work to do," he said. "Where did that woman take Riley Carlen and James Ford?"

Claire frowned.

"I thought you knew," she told him, "They went to the Temple."

"Then that's where we're going." Louis told her, "but not before we make another stop."

* * *

_"Whatever you have to say, forget it." snapped James as Ben stood in the kitchen. Riley leaned against the counter nearby, her eyes narrowed._

_Ben rolled his eyes._

_"Didn't I prove I could be trusted when we left?" he asked._

_Riley snorted._

_"One thing. _One thing,_ Ben. It doesn't make up for all the bull you pulled before that." she said._

_"I came to see if you knew where Steve is." he said abruptly. "because I know how you can eliminate him from your lives."_

_James looked over at his wife._

_"More bull." he said, before looking at Ben. "Nothing will stop him from trying to get to her."_

_"I can think of one thing that can." said Ben swiftly, " One thing that will erase him from your lives _permanantly_."_

_"Yeah, and what's that?" said Riley, walking over to stand next to James. A small smile formed on his lips as she wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head against his shoulder._

_"The island of course."_

James sighed and leaned against the wall in the temple courtyard. How long had it been since Riley had gone inside to talk to Dogen? He wasn't sure, but all he knew when she came back outside was immense relief.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi James." she replied.

"So what'd they say?"

She sighed, and tucked a bit of copper hair behind her ear.

"I have to kill him." she said. "Louis. Otherwise, we'll never be able to leave this place."

* * *

The man groaned and opened his eyes. What the hell had happened? What was with the weird flash? One moment he was walking through a small town of yellow houses, its residents in a panic, the next, he was waking up in a secluded part of the jungle. He exhaled and slowly pushed himself up onto his knees.

"Hello, Steve."

Steve looked up to see a man he didn't know, dressed in black staring at him. He was accompanied by a wild looking blonde woman who was holding a rifle.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"My name isn't important right now," said the man, "but I came here to get you, because I need you to do something for me."

"What?" For reasons he couldn't quite explain, Steve trusted this man.

"Do the names Riley Carlen and James Ford mean anything to you?"

_Riley. _The last time he'd seen her, she had professed her love for the man about to kill him - James Ford apparantly. The mere thought of the both of them was enough to make Steve's blood boil.

"Yeah," he said, bluntly, "I know 'em. Why?"

The man in black smiled sinisterly.

"I want you to kill both of them."

* * *

**how'd y'all like this one? No flames please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict: **lol well I'm glad you liked it! and hope you enjoy this chapter! thanks for the review.

**Freckles: **thank you!

**sammygrl00: **thanks for the review, and I'm really glad you like Riley and the story!

**cupcake: **thanks!

**Smiley: **thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

_"You're talkin' in circles here," I said abruptly, "Now tell me - how is the island going to eliminate Steve from our lives permanantly?"_

_Ben didn't answer. He was staring at a picture on the nearby wall. I recognized it as a picture James had taken the day we brought Katelyn home from the hospital._

_"Thinking of Alex?" I said softly._

_"Riley, if I tell you why I need him, you and James will become involved." explained Ben, "I don't need any witnesses...and besides, the island doesn't need either of you any more - and Steve, like myself, has to go back."_

_"Why?" asked James agressively._

_"The island's not finished with either of us." said Ben simply, "Now, where is he?"_

"So let me get this straight, you gotta kill the bastard?"

I nodded grimly and picked up my backpack. Sawyer stared at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to leave," I told him, "You were my only reason for coming back...I want us to be able to go home together." I paused and checked the rifle one of the men - Justin - had given me. "Are you with me?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"Got another gun?" he asked finally.

Miles and Jin had buried Sayid. Everyone had said their good-byes.

"What's going on?" said a voice.

Jack and Kate had returned. Hurley pointed to the grave.

"Sayid's dead." he said hoarsely.

Kate gripped Jack's arm tightly and tears sprung in her eyes at Hurley's words.

"N-No," said Jack, "He - He was -"

"He was bleeding too much," said Jin.

Jack dropped to his knees and ran a hand through his hair.

_Juliet...Sayid..._

It wasn't supposed to be like this - the bomb fail, and two of their friends die...What the hell was he supposed to do to end the mayhem?

What exactly was his purpose?

* * *

_"Now, where is he?"_

_James strode up to the front door and pulled it open._

_"Get out." he snapped._

_"James -" started Ben, but he was cut off._

_"You don't want to involve us? Then get out. Find the bastard on your own 'cause I'm not sayin' a thing."_

_Ben stared at him for a moment, and James half-expected him to go into a rant, or at least shoot something. The man did almost anything to get what he wanted._

_"Alright then." he said, and walked out, slamming the door behind him._

Sawyer surveyed the old beach camp with distaste. Riley however, seemed glad to be back in a familiar area.

"What are we doin' back here, Riles?" he asked.

"Pit stop," she said, distracted. He watched as she walked over to what he recognized as Claire's old shelter. She bent down and retrieved something from the sand before walking back over to him.

"Whatcha got, Sassafras?" he asked.

She reluctantly opened her hand and when he looked closely at the object in her hand, his jaw dropped.

It was a small silver ring with the innitials DS on it.

"It was Charlie's." whispered Riley, "I'm going to give it to Claire...and she can give it to Aaron."

An awkward silence passed between the two of them.

"Let's go." said Riley, and she walked off.

Sawyer followed.

* * *

"Why do you want me to kill them?"

Louis, Steve, and Claire were walking through the jungle. Louis looked at him.

"Sorry?"

"Riley and James." said Steve. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for it - I just need to know why."

"Because they're threats." said Louis, "They are both a threat to me, and I want them eliminated."

Somewhere in the dense jungle, a tree limb cracked. Claire wheeled around, rifle at the ready.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

* * *

_I was staring at James as he went to close the door. I hooked my finger around a loose strand of hair and twirled it absentmindedly._

_"What?" I said, noting his angry scowl._

_"Nothing," he muttered. I grabbed his arm as he tried to pass me._

_"Don't," I said, "Tell me what's bothering you."_

_He was quiet for a moment, and placed his hands on my hips._

_"He just brings a load of bad memories back," he said finally._

_"Screw Ben," I said abruptly, and kissed him. "Don't let him get to you. It's not worth it."_

Sawyer and I had made camp for the night, and I was sitting against a tree, watching the flames from the camp fire. He sat on the opposite side, avoiding looking in my general direction.

"We never did get to talking." I said finally.

"About?" he said.

"You wanted to know everything that had happened to me; off-island, I mean." I said.

That got his attention.

"So?" He said, "Let's have it."

I took a deep breath and told him everything - from waking up after the freighter had exploded to my miscarriage and Steve's attempt to assault me, as well as Jake's attack the night before we'd gotten on the plane to come back. He never spoke, which I was grateful for; it made it easier for me to talk.

"Damn," he said, when I'd finished, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I smiled. "It got me back here."

He then did something that surprised me; he got up, and walked around the fire before sitting down next to me. His hand hesitantly closed around mine.

"James," I started, turning my head to look at him, "What are you -"

I was cut off as he kissed me - hard. I gasped and pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know." his hand had let go of mine and went to my leg. "I just - I need you. I've been fighting it - I just -"

I silenced him with a kiss, and he pulled me against him before lying us both down on the forest floor.

"Do you want me to?" I heard him ask. "Say the word and I won't go any further, Riles."

I smiled weakly at him.

"I want you, James." I whispered, before pulling him closer to me.

* * *

**Like it? Review please! No flames please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**sammygrl00: **glad you enjoyed it - thanks for the review!

**cupcake: **ahh i know, he's such an arse. thanks for the review!

**Freckles: **Aw thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict: **glad ya liked it!

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

"Who's there?" shouted Claire.

Louis laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, it's just an animal." he said. "Probably a boar."

"How would you know?" she challenged.

"I've been there for you since they left, Claire," he replied calmly, "That should earn me a little trust."

She glared at him.

"How do we even know where they are?" asked Steve. "It's not like she or you can track or anything."

Claire fired a warning shot, making Steve flinch and put as much space between the two of them as possible; apparently she had a very short temper.

"They're just through those trees." said Louis. He looked at Claire. "Go check it out."

"Fine." she said flatly, and left them.

* * *

_I was parked outside of school, waiting to pick up Katelyn, now five years old. My cell rang and I answered it._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Riley? It's Kate."_

_I frowned. I hadn't talked to her in a long time._

_"How'd you get my number?" I asked as the doors of the school opened and children began pouring out. A little girl with copper colored hair and dark blue-gray eyes stood waiting on the steps._

_"I called your house." said Kate uneasily. I got out of my car and walked over to the little girl, who wordlessly took my hand. She knew I wasn't to be interrupted when I was on the phone. "and I talked to James."_

_I sighed exasperatedly._

_"Look, can we do this another time? I just picked up Katelyn from kindergarten."_

_"Why don't we get together tomorrow?" she asked. "Would you want to go to lunch?"_

_"Sure," I said reluctantly. "Bye."_

_I was going to kill James when we got home._

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was daytime, and the fire had died hours ago. I sighed and started to get dressed. The old Dharma blouse I discarded in favor of the tank top I'd been wearing under it - I hadn't thought to discard the blouse until now.

"Hey."

I looked up in time to catch a mango that had been tossed my way. Sawyer grinned at me. I smiled back, noting how he had also discarded his bloody jumpsuit; he was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks." I took a bite, relishing the taste.

"You don't regret what happened last night...do you?" he asked.

I stared at him.

"Why would I?" I said.

He smiled.

* * *

Claire surveyed the two lovers from her hiding spot in the underbrush. She envied them - wished that she could be with the one she loved - with Charlie. She sighed, got to her feet, and ran back to where Louis and Steve were waiting.

"You were right - they're up ahead," she said breathlessly, "and I didn't see any guns - they're vulnerable."

"Good." said Louis. He picked up a knife and handed it to Steve. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Go."

* * *

"So...what now?"

Jack flinched and looked at Hurley.

"What do you mean, what now?" he asked.

Hurley looked dumbfounded.

"I mean, what are we supposed to do now?" said Hurley. "Sayid...he's dead, dude. And Sawyer and Riley are who knows where...I - Shouldn't we like, try to find them?"

Kate nodded, as did Miles, Sun, and Jin. It made sense to find their friends and end the slaughter.

Jack was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah." he said. "Let's go."

Richard and Ben had left the Barracks long after Louis had with Claire.

"What do you think he's up to?" asked Ben.

"He's going to kill Riley." answered Richard.

Ben's already freakishly large eyes widened.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because she's the only one who can stop him."

Suddenly, Richard stopped, and flung out an arm to prevent Ben from going further.

"What -" he started.

Someone ran into their area.

"Lapidus?" said Ben.

* * *

_James sighed and slammed the door on his car before going inside the house. The call from Kate had caught him off guard - he hoped Riley wouldn't be too upset about him giving Kate her number. He tossed his jacket onto the recliner and grabbed a beer out of the fridge._

_Five minutes later, he heard the front door open, and two female voices._

_"Go put your things in your room, and _then _you can go play." Riley was saying._

_"Mommyyyy!" the child whined._

_"Go." said Riley in a clipped voice._

_James snorted, but then he heard her say,_

_"So, any calls, sweetheart?"_

_He turned his head, and his smile faded when he saw her expression._

_She was pissed...which meant he was in trouble._

_Son of a bitch._

"Somethin' the matter?"

Riley was staring at him curiously as she picked up her rifle. He shrugged, picked up his own gun, and stowed it in the back of his jeans.

"Nah, I'm fine." he said. "Just worried."

Riley's eyebrows shot up.

"Worried?" she said, "About what?"

He didn't answer, so she walked over and forced him to look her in the eye.

"How do you know _you're _the one who has to do this, Snake?" he asked finally.

"Because Dogen told me to." she answered.

"He did," conceded Sawyer, "It doesn't mean you _have _to."

"Yeah, I do, James." replied Riley. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"What if he kills you?"

She smiled and gently touched his cheek.

"He won't." she sighed. "It's gonna be okay."

"Well I don't know about that." said a voice.

Both Sawyer and Riley wheeled around to see Steve walking out of the jungle.

* * *

**Did you like it? R****eviews are much appreciated! N****o flames please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**grumpypirate:** I'm glad you like the story so far! thanks for the review!

**cupcake, Smiley, Freckles: **thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm really glad you liked it!

**

* * *

****Chapter 21:**

_"So, guess who called me today?" Her voice was low, dangerous. James slowly eased himself up and walked over to her._

_"Kate." she hissed. "Why did you give her my cell number?"_

_He shrugged._

_"She wanted to see you. 'S all she asked for, I swear."_

_"I cut off communication with everyone for our safety!" Riley nearly shouted. "For our _daughter's _safety!"_

_"And she's right upstairs." said James, fighting to keep his anger in control. "and Steve is in _jail_. We are_ safe_, Riley."_

_"You don't know that! You know what he's capable of!"_

_"Keep your voice down."_

_"Daddy?" Katelyn had come to see what was going on. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, darlin'." he lied, feeling like an ass for doing so. "Your momma and I are just talking. Go back upstairs."_

_Katelyn looked at Riley, who nodded mutely, before disappearing back up to her room. Riley glared at Sawyer._

_"You love it don't you?" she said._

_"What?" he asked innocently._

_"Pissing me off."_

_James laughed and pulled her against him, kissing her passionately._

_"Damn straight." he muttered._

Sawyer shoved Riley behind him, and pulled out his gun.

"Relax, James, I'm here to talk." said Steve.

"Bull." snarled Sawyer.

"What do you want?" asked Riley warily, peeking out at him from around Sawyer.

"I want to talk." he said. "Alone."

Sawyer noted that Riley's knuckles were white from gripping the rifle so hard.

"Alright." she said.

"Are you insane, woman?" exclaimed Sawyer.

Riley smiled sadly.

"I need to do this," she told him, and kissed his cheek. "Besides, he's had an ass kicking comin' at him from me for a while. I'll be fine." she told him in a whisper. In truth, she was terrified of Steve - she had been ever since his first attempt to assault her. Sawyer looked at her, disbelief etched in his features.

"If you need me, shout." he said.

"Will do."

Sawyer had a very bad feeling as he watched Riley walk off with Steve.

* * *

Lapidus stared at Ben and Richard, and they stared back.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Ben.

Lapidus looked dazed.

"I was with Jack's group - I got separated from them." he said. "What're you two out here for?"

"I have no idea." said Ben. "Richard?"

"We're going to get the hell off of this island." he answered.

* * *

_"Why'd you cut off communication?"_

_"I was - afraid." I said softly. "afraid for Katelyn. He's attacked me and James already...who's to say he won't come after her now?"_

_Kate reached across the table and squeezed my hand._

_"He's in jail." she said. "He can't hurt her, Riley."_

_I sighed._

_"That's what James said."_

_"Then why are you so worried?"_

_I bit my lip._

_"Because he still thinks 'Lyn is his."_

_Kate's eyes widened._

_"_What?_" she exclaimed, "but you never slept with him - and he never came close to - well you know."_

_"He's delusional." I stated._

_Kate frowned._

_"So what are you gonna do?" _

_"I don't know." I said. I truly felt helpless._

_"He's not gonna get anywhere near Katelyn," said Kate firmly._

_"How do you know?"_

_Kate smiled._

_"Because I know you, and I know James." she said simply. "Trust me, he doesn't have a chance against either of you."_

"Okay this is far enough."

I looked at Steve and tightened my hold on the rifle.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why him?" asked Steve.

"What?"

"Why did you choose him?"

I sighed.

"Because I love him." I replied.

"What about me?" he yelled. "I was there for you when _he_ wasn't!"

"All you ever did for me was deliver my mail!" I argued, "Then you assaulted me!"

He closed the distance between us in three strides, and fastened his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. I screamed and drove the butt of the rifle backwards, dropping it only when it hit something solid, and I heard Steve scream in pain. I grabbed his arm and pulled it off of me before taking off at a run.

* * *

Sawyer heard her scream, and swore audibly. When he moved in the direction they'd gone, he heard movement behind him, and whipped his own gun out, only to find...Claire.

"Don't even _think _about it, Sawyer." she deadpanned, cocking the rifle to show she meant business.

"Claire." he said slowly, "What are you -"

"Oh don't play stupid," she scoffed, "I know you and Riley are a threat to Louis. I'm here to take care of you. By the sound of it, Steve's already taking care of Riley for him."

Sawyer's eyes widened in horror.

"No." he said. "You don't want to do this. She was your friend at one time - you can't let him do this, Mamacita."

Claire cocked her head to the side, staring at him curiously.

"What about you?" she asked.

He shrugged. All he wanted, at that point, was to save Riley's life.

"What about me?" he said.

Claire looked sad.

"I always knew you loved her." she said softly. "I'm sorry."

And then the gun went off.

* * *

**Ahhhhh! Cliffhanger time! hehehe! Hope y'all liked this - please leave a review on your way out - no flames please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**grumpypirate, Momo-Lost-Heroes addict, cupcake: **thanks for the reviews!

**author's note: mild season 6 stuff included here...just so you know.**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Sawyer felt like the air had been knocked out of him as he hit the ground. He wasn't in pain - and there was no bullet wound...so what -

Then he saw her. Riley. She was standing in front of him, arms outstretched.

"Snake?" he gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, James." she said, "bullet missed me when I knocked you to the ground."

"I - I thought Steve -" started Claire, suddenly fearful.

"Steve's unconcious right now." said Riley firmly. "We need to talk, Claire. He wouldn't want you to do this."

"He? Who are you talking about?" asked Claire angrily.

Riley sighed, and held out her hand. When the Australian looked closer, she cried out softly, recognizing the ring.

"Charlie. He wouldn't want you to kill us." said Riley.

* * *

_"C'mon." I muttered as I led Kate into the house. In the hallway, we were met by a teenage girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "Hi Allison. Everything okay here?"_

_"Yeah, she just went down for her nap." said Allison._

_I paid her her usual fee and she left. I put a finger to my lips and motioned for Kate to follow me upstairs._

_"Where's James?" she asked in a whisper._

_"At work," I replied, "Normally I'm home to watch her, but I didn't want to take her with me to lunch."_

_Kate nodded mutely and followed me down the hall, to a door with a flowery sign I'd made that read, 'Katelyn'._

_I pushed it open and we walked inside. Katelyn was curled up on her bed, copper hair askew, clutching one of the teddy bears James and I had bought her for her birthday._

_"She's -" Kate couldn't finish the sentence, but I knew what she meant._

_"I know." I smiled. "She's perfect."_

"Don't tell me what you think Charlie would want!"

I closed my hand over the DS ring, and pocketed it.

"Claire, you're not a murderer." I said. "You don't want to do this." Then I had an idea. "I can get you back to Aaron."

Claire lowered the rifle a fraction, her eyes narrowed.

"How?"

I sighed.

"Just hear me out - we don't need to be here." I helped Sawyer stand up. "We can go _home_ - if you let me do what I am here to do."

"Home." said Claire softly. "Where is he? Aaron."

"Kate will know." I told her, "James can help you find her."

Sawyer opened his mouth to say something, but I overrode him.

"I'll meet up with the two of you after I'm finished."

I turned to Sawyer.

"You can't go meet him on your own." he muttered, "You won't have a chance."

"You know it has to be me." I said softly. I walked over to Claire. "Here." I took the ring and placed it in her hand. "I found this in Aaron's old cradle...I think Charlie meant for him to have it."

She nodded, and then did something I didn't expect: She hugged me.

"Good luck." she mumbled, before walking a short distance, turning, and glancing at Sawyer questioningly. He sighed.

"Don't get yourself killed," he advised me as he passed. Then he kissed me, and I kissed him back.

"I'll do my best." I said, completing the statement with a mock salute. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon." he said to Claire, and moments later, they disappeared into the jungle.

I sighed.

Time to end this.

* * *

Jack led his group into the jungle, Kate walking ahead, searching for Sawyer and Riley's tracks.

"They went this way," she said, pointing off to the left.

"You sure?" asked Miles.

Kate gave him a look, and he shrugged.

"Hey, I want to find them as much as you do. How old is the trail?"

It was now Kate's turn to shrug.

"A day maybe..." she looked at Jack. "but they were definitely here."

Jack nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"What d'you mean, 'get the hell off of this island'?" demanded Lapidus.

"You have a plane, don't you?" asked Richard.

Lapidus frowned. Then it hit him: the Ajira plane.

"Yeah." he said slowly. "but it was damaged badly when we crash landed.

"Still in one piece though, right?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then let's go." said Richard, "because I don't want to be around to see what happens when Riley fails."

Ben had to agree with him on that.

* * *

_When James got home later that day, he was surprised to see a silver car parked in the driveway._

_"Hello?" he called when he'd gotten inside._

_"In the living room!" Riley called._

_"Hey Snake," he greeted when he saw her lounging on the couch. "Who's -"_

_There was the sound of clatter coming from the kitchen. A brunette came into the room._

_"Freckles?" said James incredulously._

_Kate smiled weakly._

_"Hi James."_

"Why'd you leave her so easily?"

Claire's question caught Sawyer off guard.

"What?" he asked as they walked through the jungle.

"Riley." said Claire, "Why didn't you stay with her instead of coming with me? I've been here for three years - I know how to track."

Sawyer sighed.

"I didn't have it in me to fight her." he said. "and if she's the one who has to end it, then..."

Claire smiled.

"I get it."

Sawyer stared at her, and smiled back.

"C'mon. Let's get outta here."

* * *

**thus ends another chapter. hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review on your way out. No flames please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

**Momo-Lost-Heroes addict: **hmm, will he, or won't he? haha. read on to find out! Thanks for the review!

**Smiley: **request, granted. lol. hope you enjoy this bit. thanks for the review!

**freckles: **thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

Richard, Ben, and Frank had reached the beach. Frank pointed to the outrigger - still beeched where Ilana's crew had left it.

"'S not a five star yaght, but it'll work." he said.

Richard nodded. They didn't have much of a choice; it was either this or swim for it.

"Let's go home." he said.

* * *

_"What're you doing here?"_

_"I invited her to stay." said Riley. "She just told me she and Jack got engaged."_

_Kate held up her hand. On her ring finger, Sawyer saw a ring glinting in the light._

_"Congrats," he said. "Where is the Doc anyway?"_

_Kate smiled._

_"He's on call at the hospital. Major surgery."_

_"Well...good luck with all that, I guess." James said lamely. Riley rolled her eyes. "Where's 'Lyn?"_

_"Upstairs in her room, playing with her stuffed animals last I checked." Riley smiled. "She named one LaFleur."_

_James snorted._

_"Wonder where she picked that up from." he said sarcastically as he headed for the stairs._

"Okay, that's it."

Sawyer had been on the point of falling asleep when Claire spoke. They'd stopped to rest over an hour ago.

"Mmm, what?"

Claire stood, and grabbed her rifle.

"I'll find Jack and the others on my own," she told him, "You go find Riley."

Sawyer shook his head.

"Nah, I'm stickin' with you, Claire." he said.

"Sawyer, look I know you wanted to go with her the minute she told you to go with me." she paused. "Riley doesn't stand a chance going up against him alone - it's supposed to be _both _of you. I know it. So go."

Sawyer didn't know what to say except,

"Thank you." he said quietly, before picking up his gun and taking off into the jungle.

Claire smiled.

* * *

"I don't believe this," whispered Kate as she examined the tracks on the ground.

"What?" asked Jack and Jin simultaneously.

"Their tracks...there are people with them." explained the brunette. "or...there were. A man, and a woman."

"What the hell..." said Hurley suddenly, his voice trailing off as his eyes took in something behind Kate.

Jack's jaw dropped.

"Claire?"

* * *

I could see him from my vantage point in the underbrush. He was sitting on a log, as if he were waiting for something. I inhaled sharply and picked up my rifle.

I got to my feet and approached him, grateful he was sitting with his back to me; it meant I had the element of surpise on my side.

"I should have known Steve couldn't finish you off." said Louis suddenly.

I gasped as he stood and turned to face me.

"How did you -"

"That doesn't matter." he replied easily. "It's just you, and me now."

I glared at him.

"You're right." I raised the rifle and pointed it at him.

He smirked.

"That's it? A rifle? I was expecting something a bit more creative from you."

And then he was gone, the smoke monster in his place.

_Shit._

* * *

**like? Review? For me please? No flames please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. **

* * *

**Author's note: Long time no update! haha I'm so sorry, had a lot going on, but back now. :)**

**Momo-Lost-Heroes Addict: **I've said it before, and I'll say it again - I just love writing cliffhangers! lol. Thanks for the review!

**cupcake, smiley, freackles: **thank you all for the reviews!

**Psycho17: **Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

Richard inhaled sharply when he saw the plane.

After all this time - he was finally leaving. It felt strange to be leaving the place he'd learned to call his home for the past hundred years or so, but he could live with it.

His only regret was that Isabella could not be with him to share the moment.

"Hey, you alright?"

He blinked and looked at Ben.

"I'm fine." he said. "It's just strange to be leaving...for good."

Ben nodded, but he did not share the triumph Richard obviously felt in finally leaving the island behind. No, Ben felt, and there was no other word for it - _guilty_.

"C'mon!" he heard Frank yell as they dragged the outrigger onto the beach.

He followed the pilot and Richard to the plane, his huge eyes widening as they took in the machine. A thought occured to him: maybe this was his chance to truly start over; no more lies, no more manipulation...it sounded wonderful.

* * *

How the hell do you kill a fifty foot column of black smoke? Simple - you don't. It kills you.

That was the major thought on my brain as I stared up at the monster.

"I think Smokey here needs a good ole ass kickin'," drawled a voice with a southern accent.

_James_.

He grinned and shoved his shoulder against mine, a friendly gesture. I shoved back.

"He's way too chicken to fight us as a human!" said Sawyer loudly. The smoke regarded him, then lunged. Sawyer easily sidestepped it, smirking.

"Yeah," I agreed, realizing that Sawyer was goading Louis, trying to provoke him into proving that he could take both of us on in his human form. I didn't have a good line to reflect Sawyer's, and didn't really care - I just wanted to go home. If this was what it was going to take to bring Louis down, I would do it.

"He's a coward," I said, glaring up at the smoke.

That did it; Louis turned back into a man.

"You two have no idea who you're messing with." he hissed.

Then he lunged, but I was ready. I fired my gun. But I was not the only one to do so; Sawyer had fired his at the same time.

Louis's mouth hung open in shock, and he looked down at the two bullet holes in his chest.

"Apparantly neither do you," Sawyer growled. As Louis fell back, dead, he looked at me. "Let's go."

I understood that he meant 'Let's go home.' Now that, I was more than ready for.

* * *

_The shouting was what woke him. He sighed and rolled over to check the time on his alarm clock. 4:30 AM. James sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, but when he heard his ten-year-old daughter scream, and Riley shout,_

_"James!"_

_He was out of bed in a flash. When he reached Katelyn's room, he was greeted by the sight of Steve, holding Katelyn at gunpoint, screaming at Riley._

_"She's mine and she's coming with me!"_

_"No way in _hell _that's happening, you bastard!" Riley screamed._

_Katelyn was crying. It infuriated James._

_"You know what's good for you, you'll let her go," he growled. "She's got nothin' to do with this!"_

_"You really think you can take me, James?" said Steve casually. "We don't want you to break your arm again, do we?"_

_James moved forward, but Steve cocked the nine milimeter gun, his expression threatening._

_"Steve please." said Riley, who looked on the verge of tears. "Just let 'Lyn go. I'm begging you."_

_Steve took note of her expression, and his face softened. She would always be his weak spot...it was why she had bested him on the island when he had tried to kill her. He hesitated, and lowered the gun. His grip on the girl loosened and he watched as she threw herself at her mother, sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Riles," said James, never taking his eyes off of Steve. "Take 'Lyn and go to a hotel."_

_Riley frowned, then her eyes widened._

_"C'mon sweetheart," she said quietly, "We're leaving."_

_Katelyn did not understand._

_"What about Daddy?" she whispered._

_"'Lyn, I'll be there soon, I'm going to call the cops and have this son of a -" he caught Riley's eye. Wasn't she being hypocritical? She'd just called Steve a 'bastard' in front of Katelyn. " - and have this jerk arrested."_

_From the look on Riley's face, he knew she understood that he wasn't going to call the cops at all._

_He was going to take care of Steve himself._

"We were hoping to run into you two; I've been tracking -"

"What's going on?"

Sawyer sighed and held up a hand. Kate and Jack fell silent, while the rest of their group looked on.

"We can leave." he said.

There was an instant uproar as everyone started asking questions.

"What?" cried Sun and Claire simultaneously.

"Are you insane?" said Jack.

"We can't leave -" protested Kate.

Jin and Miles simply watched quietly. Sawyer looked at Riley. She looked irritated, anxious.

"Long story short, we _can_," she snapped. "James and I just took care of the one thing preventing us all from going home for good."

Jack frowned and opened his mouth, but she cut him off.

"Jack, I don't want to hear it. You want to stay, that's your business." she looked at Sawyer and slipped her hand into his. "We however, are leaving."

Jack sighed. He guessed his purpose had been nothing more than to cause the Incident.

"So how do we leave?" he asked.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"How else? The Ajira plane, you dumbass." she replied. "C'mon, we'd better get to the beach. We can take an outrigger to Hydra Island."

* * *

Hours after Frank had examined the plane, made sure everything was alright, he was in the pilot's chair, and Ben and Richard were seated back in first class on the Ajira plane.

"So now what?"

Ben and Richard exchanged a look.

"What?" said Richard.

Frank sighed exasperatedly.

"This bird's ready to go." he said. "Are we it, or am I expecting more?"

Ben glanced out his window.

"I think we're it," he said.

Richard looked out his window and cried out.

"Don't leave yet, Frank!"

"Why?"

Richard pointed out his window. A group of people could be seen running toward them.

"We've got a few more passengers!"

* * *

I groaned as Sawyer helped me up into the plane. We found two seats back in coach, which I liked - I didn't want to sit with everyone in first class. It didn't feel right.

"You okay?" asked Sawyer.

I smiled at him, but I couldn't lie; I was worried.

"We're finally going home - for good. I'm happy - but what does it mean? I'm not going back to Illinois, I don't want to. What the hell am I supposed to do with the rest of my life?"

Sawyer was quiet for a moment.

"You're goin' on about _your_ life." he said. "Does that mean when we land we're goin' our separate ways?"

I looked up, shocked.

"Hell no." I said, "I'm not cutting you out of my life...if you don't cut me outta yours."

He smiled.

"I ain't cutting you out, Snake." he paused. "Where do we go after we land?"

"Los Angeles sounds good." I said.

"L.A. it is."

* * *

**Fear not, it's not totally over! I have an epilogue in the works! Like it? Please review! No flames please!**


	25. Epilogue

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

**Author's Note: Woah. big gap between updates. sorry! hope you all enjoy this final chapter, it's not much, but I'm generally happy with how it turned out. :)**

**

* * *

**

some last review responses:

grumpypirate:

I know, it's still hard to believe that the show is over with. :( I'll have to relive it using the DVD sets. And in regards to this story coming to an end, that's sad too. My first trilogy and now it's over.

**sammygrrl00: **Thanks, and I hope you like the epilogue!

**Mini Mo xx: **Of course they'll be together forever - in this trilogy anyway! Outside of this I'm a total Sawyer/Juliet fan.

**freakles: **I hope you like the epilogue!

* * *

**Epilogue:**

_You all everybody  
__You all everybody_

I groaned and rolled over, hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock.

_How the hell is that song still so popular? _I wondered. Then I realized, as I pulled my pillow over my head, that my clock radio was set to an oldies station. Another hand gently gripped my wrist and prevented me from completing the action.

"Uh-uh, Snake, it's nearly two. We have to be at the rec center at three."

I groaned, recognizing that southern drawl. I sat up to find James grinning at me.

"Mornin'," he greeted.

I muttered. "Is 'Lyn up? You know how she loves to sleep in til three in the afternoon."

I threw my pillow at him.

"Yeah, see if you get lucky tonight." I called as he left the room, laughing.

* * *

"Don't even start."

I turned and saw my husband staring at me. He was showing signs of his age too; he'd cut the long hair a few years ago, and showed signs of gray in places.

"You look beautiful." he told me.

I sighed and zipped up the teal jacket over the white tee I was wearing. I already had a pair of old jeans on.

"Thanks." I walked back into our bedroom and, after combing out my damp hair, grabbed my purse. "We should go."

He followed me downstairs where our now sixteen-year-old daughter, Katelyn, was perched on the couch in the living room, listening to her ipod.

"Thanks for joining the land of the living, Mom." she called upon seeing us. I rolled my eyes. "Are we leaving?"

* * *

"You ready for this?"

I laid my hand on the door handle, and looked at James. Katelyn stood behind him, listening to her ipod. I nodded and pushed the door of the rec center open.

It was abuzz with activity when we walked in. Jack and Kate were sitting at one table, talking with Claire, and Aaron - now twenty (A/N: I did the math, and if I'm correct, he should be four years older than Katelyn). He was wearing Charlie's DriveShaft ring. Miles, Richard and Lapidus were hanging out near the refreshments table, talking about who knew what. Richard had finally begun to age again after we left the island, and now looked like he could be in his late seventies; it was a marvel to me he'd survived so long after leaving the island.

Hurley, Jin and Sun were standing off to the side, Jin and Sun's daughter, Ji Yeon, lounging at a nearby table with her earbuds in. I waved and Hurley waved back before giving me a 'thumbs up' signal.

"Riley!"

I turned and saw Claire walking up to us, Aaron trailing behind her.

"Hi Claire," I smiled and leaned over to hug her. "and this is Aaron, yes?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied. I didn't miss the look he gave Katelyn, and neither did James. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ford."

"You too. Aaron, this is my daughter Katelyn."

She smiled shyly at Claire's son.

"Hi." she said

James had gone over to mingle so I joined him. We sat across from Jack and Kate, and James passed me a beer.

"Thanks," I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "Oh let them be, they're only talking. If he tries to go to first base, then we ambush him." I added, noting the way he was watching Katelyn and Aaron. "Besides, Claire's over there to keep an eye on things. Relax."

He merely nodded. I looked at Kate.

"So how are things?" I asked.

"Quiet. It's still a change from the island, you know?"

I nodded. Life still didn't seem the same without the constant threat of death, the Others chasing us, or something blowing up every other day.

"I like quiet." stated James. "Hell, after what we went through, it's frickin' bliss."

I nodded.

"You never really feel safe again either. Doesn't matter if the past is behind you or not."

"Yeah we heard about Steve dying." said Kate, "It was all over the news."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it was, the man was a psycho." I said tersely.

"How is Katelyn?" asked Jack.

I arched an eyebrow.

"She's fine, if you don't bring up Steve, which I advise you don't. It won't be a pretty reaction, and let's leave it at that."

Jack and Kate didn't bring up the deceased man again, as Katelyn had joined us.

"Hey baby." I said, smiling at her. "Need something?"

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you that Ji Yeon and I are going to hang outside for a bit. Call me if you need me."

"Will do."

"Is Aaron going with you two?" asked James, eliciting groans from me, Kate, and Katelyn.

"Dad, chill, he's staying in, asking Richard all this crap about a guy named Jacob and some dude in black. Personally I don't get it, but I guess his mom talks about the island on a regular basis."

"Okay." said James grudgingly and we all watched as she and Ji Yeon left the room.

"So," said Jack, "Are you two ready to spill on why you cut ties with everyone?"

"Well gee, Jack, I'd have thought it was obvious," I snapped. "We didn't want to endanger ourselves or our daughter!"

"I don't understand, Steve's dead -"

"He wasn't at the time, Doc." said James shortly. "and plus you forget that I used to be a con man and Riley worked for that asshole Jake's gang. We both pissed off people who'd cut off their limbs to do us both in."

"We wouldn't have said anything to anyone -"

"Oh my gosh, Kate are you that dense?" my voice rose several octaves. "We were already facing life in the public eye because of the Oceanic and Ajira fiascos! People knew who we were! James and I weren't about to let our guard down, especially when 'Lyn came along."

"Riley -"

"I need some air." I squeezed James' arm and got to my feet. The explanations had come more easily than I'd thought they would.

* * *

Four hours later, Katelyn was half asleep in the back seat as we droe home.

"Well, that was interesting." commented James.

"You can say that again. Claire's still a tad nuts, Jack and Kate are both still morons and Hugo, Jin and Sun are still okay to hang with." I paused. "and it was pretty nice seeing Miles, Richard and Lapidus again."

"I'll agree with ya on all of that, Snake." Though his eyes never left the road, his hand found mine, and squeezed it. "I guess we've done pretty good with everything, huh?"

"I'd say so."

I was silent for a moment.

"I wouldn't change any of it, you know that right? Anything that happened after the freighter blew up, and I mean it. It made me realize how much I really loved you."

"I wouldn't either, sweetheart." he replied and I kissed his cheek.

It was over, and I finally had found what I deemed my saving grace, or redemption, for all the screwed up things I'd done over the years.

My family.

**-the end.-**

* * *

**And so ends the Riley Carlen trilogy. I want to thank all of my wonderful readers and reviewers for taking the time to check out my stories and for letting me know what you all think. I will now move to work on my other Lost fic, _Everything Happens for a Reason _as well as my Harry Potter fic, _Who Am I?_ I've also got a Glee fanfic that I am debating posting.**

**Until next time...**

**Oceanic Others Freak**


End file.
